Starlight moon MY
by Anime-Addiction
Summary: InuYasha is the new kid. He joins the KagMirSango group. He wants Kagome's heart, and Kikyo wants him. But something strange happens that sends the group back to the past with strange characteristics to each...
1. Chapter 1 edited

A young woman walked down the sidewalk heading for Tokyo High. Chocolate brown eyes scanned the road for cars before she crossed the street, hefting her book bag more securely onto her shoulder. She tucked a lock of raven hair behind her ear as she continued her ritual trek to school. She was required to wear a plain green uniform that prohibited her, or any other Tokyo High student, from sticking out in a crowd of their fellow class mates. Kagome Higurashi was in the last year of high school and was a fresh age of seventeen. Her best friends since childhood of course were the infamous pair: Sango Kira and Miroku Tashami. They were well known for their interesting squabbles, but Kagome would be lost without them.

She walked past the school gates and melted into a crowd of students making their way into the school. She headed straight for her locker to unload the oppressive weight of her book bag. She carefully put in the code of her old fashioned lock, thanked Kami she got it on the first try this time, and grabbed her necessities for her first few classes. Closing the locker door, she spun the lock and headed for her first class to wait for school to start. She noticed her two friends were already there. Sango was glaring at Miroku who had a satisfied grin plastered to his features.

"Did he grope you again?" Kagome asked already knowing the answer. Miroku was a 'hand-friendly' guy who didn't mind sharing the love. Obviously no one wanted the love today. He had his eyes set on Sango, but Sango curbed his advances with a vengeance. She was determined not to be just another piece of ass to him, even though she was hopelessly in love. But she'd cut out her tongue and set herself on fire before she admitted it to anyone other than Kagome.

Kagome laughed at the two. Sango gave Miroku one last dirty look before joining Kagome. Their group was small, but close-knit.

"Yes, Kagome, he rubbed my butt again. If he doesn't stop he's going to wake up without any hands." Sango seated herself in front of Kagome. Miroku smiled slyly at her and helped himself into his set beside Kagome and Sango. "But that means you'll be spending the night first..." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively at her. Kagome tried to stifle her laugh, but failed. Sango just rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Miroku." His grin grew wider.

"I heard we are getting a new kid today. Wonder what they're gonna be like." Miroku attempted at making new conversation. "Yeah I heard about that too." Sango said. "What, am I always the last to know everything?!" Kagome sighed.

"Geez, Kagome. Everyone was talking about it all last week. Maybe if you weren't so oblivious you wouldn't have to be the last one to figure stuff out."

"Maybe I'll grow up and be just as cool as you, Miroku." Kagome replied dryly. "So where's he coming from?"

"I heard he was coming from Central because he got kicked out!" Some girl from across the room helped.

"I heard he was a model in the States!" Someone else said. Soon the class erupted into rumors of the new kid. Obviously it was a guy, who killed his family, ran away to America, became some super rich model guy, came back to finish school for some reason, got kicked out for fighting and put some guy in intensive care because he stabbed him with a fork? Now he was coming here.

"Yeah, that's a lot of help. Forget I asked." Kagome muttered to Miroku and Sango. Miroku chuckled, and Sango and Kagome just smiled.

The door opened and Kikyo walked into the room. She looked very much like Kagome, but with more skin showing, and looser morals. It was a well known fact that she hated Kagome. The two got along like matches and fire. She looked over at Kagome and rolled her eyes as she sauntered over to her group of scantily clad friends. Kikyo's attire consisted of the required skirt, hiked up all the way to her ass, and her shirt was tied in the back to bare her stomach. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and caught Kagome's eyes. "What, jealous? I'll tell you what, you can turn your bitch ass around, or I can do it for you."

"Yeah, Kikyo, I am jealous. I mean, I've always wanted to look like a hooker, just like you." The room fell silent, and felt like a vacuum was sucking everything but Kikyo and Kagome out. Kagome continued without missing a beat. "What you can actually do for me is buy some clothes that actually fit your fat ass size. Not to mention something to cover up that thing that looks like a face, but just doesn't cut it." Kagome smiled sweetly, daring her to try something else.

Kikyo's venomous expression was all the due Kagome could ask for. Before she could make a retort, the teacher stepped in pushed for everyone to be seated.

Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome with all of their mirth shining in their eyes. Miroku was the first to praise her. "Way to go Kag-chan!" Sango agreed. "Yeah, way to put her in her place!" Kagome smiled. Their teacher, Ms. Kaede walked in and hushed them. "Now class be quiet. Take your seat. We have a new student. Now treat him as you would like to be treated. I must attend my illness of diarrhea. Please excuse me, this is a nasty business." The students grimaced and Kaede rushed out to the restroom as a new boy walked into the class.

He wore simple jeans with a local band's t-shirt. He had silver hair with dog ears. Demons in their school was common, since the segregation had ended years ago. He had no flicker of emotions as he looked around the room. He spotted a girl who was winking at him and was suggestively licking her index finger. She was trying to smile at him seductively. 'Wow, there's some walking STD's right there.' Standing in the front of the room being stared at and whispered about were unnerving him and he looked around for a free seat. He automatically opted out of the seat beside the girl who would most likely do him before he actually sat down.

"Hey, man, seat's got your name all over it." A guy motioned at a desk in front of him. He headed over there and dropped his stuff down as he slid into the desk. He noticed the girl across from him was talking to another girl in front of her. He caught himself staring and quickly looked away. He started to tell the guy thanks for the save, but was a little surprised to see him smirking at him.

"Hey, no need to thank me. Name's Miroku." Miroku stuck out his hand. "InuYasha." InuYasha said as he shook Miroku's hand. Now the two girls' attention was on him. He felt something strange slither up his spine as he met eyes with the girl who's hair was down. He quickly ignored it and tossed the feeling aside. "This is Sango," Miroku motioned to the girl with the pony tail. "Sango, this is InuYasha." "Hey." Sango smiled. "And this is Kagome, InuYasha." Kagome smiled cheerfully at him, and he couldn't help the grin that stretched wider across his face. Kagome's cheeks flamed and she tucked some hair behind her ear. InuYasha knew he wanted to get to know this girl better.

"So where are you from?" Sango was the first to ask. She could see the other students listening intently. Some were trying to hide it while others were blatantly staring.

"I moved from Central." InuYasha supplied.

"Well, at least some of the rumors are true." Kagome laughed, and InuYasha found himself wishing he could hear her laugh again. 'Arg, man! You're being seriously lame.' He mentally berated himself.

"What rumors?" He inclined.

Miroku chuckled and landed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "Man, you don't even want to know. You're supposedly some kind of model killer!"

InuYasha smirked at that. "That's hilarious. I don't model." The room got quiet, and the three kids he was sitting with exchanged glances before they busted out in laughter. InuYasha joined them.

"We like you, InuYasha!" Miroku said through his laugh. "Welcome to our humble little group here!"

"Thanks." Was all InuYasha could figure to reply. He already liked these people, especially the one named Kagome. It was new to make friends so quickly. At least they looked past his being a hybrid.

But the next thing he knew was that he had a face on his shoulder. InuYasha noticed it was the first girl he noticed when he walked in. He skin crawled a little, but he shook it off. The girl wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her chest into his back. "Hey baby, why are you sitting all the way over here with the losers?" She whispered in his ear. He shrugged her off of his shoulder and supplied her with a 'feh.'

This girl, he thought, obviously wasn't used to this treatment, so she tried again. She caressed his ears while whispering into his neck, "How about you and me come to my house this afternoon. We can skip the introduction until later. Do you like it rough or hard?" This chick was about as subtle as a bomb. He was getting annoyed at her antics. He also noticed Kagome's murderous expression from the corner of his eye. These two definitely didn't get along. He decided to keep that he thought they looked sort of similar to himself. "How about you just get off of me and leave me the hell alone." Kikyo was surprised at being rejected so quickly. 'I'm just going to have to try a little harder. Why is he hanging around the bitch and her freaks anyways?' Kikyo shot Kagome a hard look before she returned to her seat and pouted.

"Are all the girls here as aggressive as that?" InuYasha asked his new friends to break the tension.

"Only in my wildest dream." Miroku sighed. Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes and InuYasha remained a little confused.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll find out what he's talking about eventually." Kagome laughed at Miroku's crestfallen face.

"So what is your schedule?" Sango asked Miroku, taking the paper he had set down on the top of his desk and scanned it. "Well, you have lunch with Kagome and I, that's about it. InuYasha felt a pang of disappointment for a moment but angrily pushed it back. 'What the hell's wrong with you!?' "But you have some classes with Miroku."

Miroku took the schedule from Sango. "Yeah, man! This is going to be great. Just follow me and I'll lead the way. Oh, and I'll point out what you need to know about almost everyone around here."

InuYasha nodded thinking he was really going to like this new school.

---

It was time for lunch and half of their classes were over. Kagome and Sango couldn't find Miroku and InuYasha anywhere. "Sango, where do you think they are?" Kagome asked.

"Why? You never really got all worked up at Miroku for being late before. Or is it because of InuYasha?" Sango smiled wryly at her friend and her blush.

"What are you talking about Sango? I don't even know the guy." Kagome's quick denial was all the proof Sango needed. She decided not to push the subject right now, but they were definitely going to talk about this later. "Besides, Miroku is probably rubbing up on some poor defenseless girl and getting the crap slapped out of him or--" Sango didn't finish her sentence because of the elbow that was jabbed into her side. "Here they come." Kagome said.

"Ow, that kind of hurt, Kagome."

Kagome smiled sheepishly at Sango as they sat down at a table. "Sorry."

"Mhm, yeah. Whatever." Sango rubbed her side playfully.

"Hello there, Lady Kagome and Lady Sango." Miroku sat in front of Sango and InuYasha took a seat in front of Kagome. The girls replied with a 'hey' of their own.

"So tell us about yourself InuYasha-san." Kagome asked as they all started to eat.

"Well, I live with my brother. Um, I'm half dog youkai if you haven't already noticed. My brother's mom was demon and my mom was human. My parents died a while ago. My little cousin Shippo lives with me as well. Oh, and Kikyo scares the hell out of me." They all laughed.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Kagome told him. "My dad died a while ago, too."

"Yeah, it sucks."

They left that touchy conversation alone and started talking about how InuYasha liked is first day so far.

---

It was after school and Miroku came up with a great idea. "Hey guys, lets go over to my house! We can swim and stuff in the pool. What'da say?" He asked everyone.

"Sounds good to me." Kagome said brightly.

"I don't know. Are you planning to try what you did last time?" Sango doubted with a hint of a threat.

"Oh come on Sango. I'll be a good boy. I promise. Besides, it was an accident. I didn't mean to cut off your bathing suit on purpose." He smiled innocently. Sango rolled her eyes and sighed out a 'yeah' in response.

InuYasha agreed as well."Yeah sounds good. Just let me pick up some stuff at home."

"Ok. Let me give you directions, and we'll meet you there." Miroku said. InuYasha nodded and Kagome and Sango headed to their own cars.

"See you guys there!" Kagome called while walking away.

---

InuYasha dropped off his bags and got his bathing suit. He wrote his brother a note about where he would be, not that he would really care. He then jumped in his car and pulled out the directions Miroku had written down for him and headed off.

He arrived some fifteen minutes later. 'Wow, I didn't know he lived so close.' He thought. He heard some people in the back and followed the noise. He came up on people in the pool splashing and screaming. Miroku was again being pounded for most likely molesting Sango. Again.

"Oh, hey InuYasha. You can change in those stalls over there." Kagome pointed out. He headed the direction of the burgundy colored stalls. He came out a few minutes later with navy trunks on with sky blue lines on the side. He walked over to the pool and found Miroku who was wearing red trunks. "Hey man. The waters great. Jump in." With that, Miroku slipped back in. He motioned for InuYasha under the water. InuYasha shrugged and jumped in as well.

Kagome and Sango were sitting on the side of the pool with their legs dangling in. Kagome pulled her hair around and squeezed out the excess water. "How's Miroku looking today, Sango?" Kagome teased. Sango blushed faintly and glared at Kagome.

"Like he does everyday, Kagome." Kagome caught Sango glance in Miroku's direction and instantly felt bad for bringing it up. Those two were meant for each other, but Miroku was such a hentai. She couldn't blame Sango for being wary of getting her heart broken.

"I'm sorry, Sango." Sango looked back at Kagome with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. What he doesn't know wont hurt him right?" Sango laughed. Kagome lips twitched. "But why don't you tell me about how much you're _not_ drooling over dog boy there."

Kagome blushed, not denying the fact that InuYasha looked great, and she most definitely noticed already. "Shut up." They both laughed this time and continued talking.

Miroku motioned to InuYasha in the water and pointed to the girls who were in deep conversation. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and InuYasha instantly got the picture. He felt a little weird since he didn't know the girls so well, but what better way to speed along the bonding process? They crept up to the girls as quietly as they could under the water. InuYasha looked at Miroku who was counting to three with his fingers. As soon as his third finger shot up, they gave each other a look of recognition and latched onto each girls' ankles and pulled them under. There was a faint screeching sound from under the water before Kagome and Sango ripped in. Miroku and InuYasha high tailed it to the surface, laughing hysterically.

When Kagome and Sango reached the top, they were glaring intensely at the laughing guys.

"I've got an idea." Sango whispered. She told Kagome, who looked horrified.

"No way!"

"Kagome, it's the only way that it'll work. Besides, I can get a little revenge on Miroku for being such a pervert this way. C'mon! It'll be fun." Sango tried to persuade.

Kagome thought a moment before exasperating, "Ok, fine."

"Don't even act like that. You know you want to." Sango laughed as Kagome smiled back at her.

"Yeah, you're right. This is going to be great."

Sango winked at her, and they swam over to the wary boys who knew that they were up to something. Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku and rested her head on his neck. Miroku was taken aback. He didn't know whether to touch her or not. She whispered sweetly in his ear, "You know, I've been waiting a long time for this." Sango looked up at him. She looked at his lips then back into his eyes. She raised herself a little, and while she was a breath away from kissing him, she whispered, "Your going under." Without registering what she had just said, Sango jammed his shoulders down. Miroku quickly was lost under the depths of the pool.

Before Sango tricked Miroku, Kagome gently rested her hands on InuYasha's back. She could feel him tense up. She moved closer to him. She slowly, and gently roamed her hands from his back to his shoulders and to what she could reach of his nicely muscled chest. She soothed in his ear, "I know we just met and everything but I am so attracted to you. I..I think that you should turn around, look into my eyes as I....COOL YOU OFF!" She reeled her hands to his shoulders and put her weight into pushing him under. She and Sango retreated to the side of the pool and quickly pulled themselves out. They heard the guys sputtering out water and they moved even faster.

Kagome and Sango were laughing so hard the were holding their sides. InuYasha and Miroku looked each other. Oh this meant pay back. Big time. Never mind the fact that they started it, that was just mean. Miroku started to think that Sango felt the same about him, but no. InuYasha barely held back a growl. They would have to work out a good plan for another time. It was getting late. But seeing Kagome's and Sango's smiling triumphant faces was very tempting to throw them back into the water right now, but they were out of their reach

"This so means war." InuYasha ground out.

"Definitely." Miroku agreed.

_______________________________

This is the new edited chapter one! I just need to vamp this story up a little, so I'm going back and editing the chapters. I'm not going to lie, this is going to take me a while, but don't worry, I've been receiving your reviews, and thank you so much! It has motivated me to make this story better for you guys! But please continue to review, and let me know how you like the changes.

I'm in my busy senior year, but I'll be working on mending the chapters one at a time in my spare time.

Please review and tell me what you think. any criticism is welcomed and suggestions are as well. So, my faithful fans, review! :D

-ja na.


	2. payback stinks

-Mallory  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any InuYasha Characters.  
  
---Chapter two---  
  
Kagome and Sango arrived at school at the same time. They had already went to their lockers and now they were in homeroom chatting.  
  
InuYasha and the gang had gotten along really fast. They all now talk like they have known each other for years.  
  
InuYasha had gotten a ride with Miroku. Yesterday after the swim party, they had formed their plan. "InuYasha, do you have the stuff?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, do you have your misery bringer?" InuYahsa smirked when Miroku nodded his head. "So, operation evil will take place today at lunch. Remember to get the girls to both go and get us some drinks." Miroku stated. "Yeah, yeah, I know." InuYasha grumbled.  
  
InuYasha and Miroku walked into homeroom with only a few minutes to spare. Ms. Kaede was still out with her diarea infection. She had much build up and a narrow colon. Though you couldn't tell by looking at her. She was in the emergency room where she had to drink a gallon of prune juice every two hours. The girls were quietly chatting. Miroku went up behind Sango and did his usual touch her butt and get beaten up. InuYasha just shook his head. For the short time her knew his hentai friend, he had already had three concusions with his roaming hands.  
  
He walked behind Kagome and poked her ribs. She jumped up about six feet and turned around glaring daggers at him. "What'd you do that for jerk?!" Kagome said sitting down and crossing her arms and covering her sides with her little hands.  
  
"So, have you heard, we have a sub because of Ms. Kaede's narrow colon and her build up. I'm sure everyone knows by now." Sango brought up. "Yeah, that has to be awful." Kagome said sadly. Both boys said in unison, "But very funny." Kagome just rolled her eyes and shook her head.   
  
The bell rang and they all filed out of the classroom and into their first period classes.  
  
They all went to lunch together. Miroku and InuYasha were trying their best to act normal. So far, it was working. They sat down at their seats. "Hey Lady Sango, and Lady Kagome. Do you mind getting me and InuYasha a soda?" Miroku asked. "Sure whatever." Kagome said. Both girls rose frome their seats and went to get the drinks.  
  
"You ready for operation evil?" Miroku asked when the girls were out of sight. "Yeah, lets get it on." InuYasha said as he pulled halepino juice out of his pocket.   
  
Miroku pulled out the hot sauce. It was a new kind that made a man cry.  
  
InuYasha drenched their food with the juice and Miroku put some hot sauce in their drinks. Not too much, he didn't want to die today. A beating to the inch of his life would be worth seeing this.  
  
The girls came back just as the boys finished with their plan and put the stuff back into their pockets. Kagome and Sango gave them each their soda's and sat down to eat. "Man I'm starved." Kagome said and looked at her lovely food. "Yeah me too. Lets did in!" Sango said and she and Kagome took a huge bite of their food.  
  
Their faces turned red and their eyes watered and they had no choice but to swallow the food. "Oh my gosht! My foodth isth so hoth." Kagome said sticking her burning tounge out and tried to cool it off. "Letsth drink somethingth!" Sango wailed and fanned her tounge.   
  
Miroku and InuYahsa were dying on the inside. But they each knew that they could make a sound or everything would be ruined.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome and Sango pretty much chugged their drinks. They immeadiately froze and dropped their drinks. They screamed bloody murder and their face were about to be on fire. InuYahsa and Miroku couldn't hold it in andy longer. They died out laughing. They laughed so hard that they fell out of their seats. Kagome and Sango realized what happened, but couldn't do anything due to their burning mouths. They quickly snatched the boys drinks and chugged them. They were reliefed mostly from their aching, burning mouths.  
  
Kagome instantly jumped on InuYasha and tried to strangle them as soom as she regained herself. Miroku was being mercilessly beaten to a pulp. He was making strange noises between whipering and laughing. As was InuYasha. He was gasping for breath and laughing. Which made the girls all the angrier and they applied all the more pressure. Finally when InuYasha was puple and blue, now not laughing or gasping for breath, Kagome let go. Miroku was knocked out. He regained consciencness in mere minutes. A new record for him.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!" Kagome screeched at the two of them. Her face still a little pink from the fire that burned in her mouth.  
  
Sango was so mad that she couldn't even speak. "Kagome. I...I don't know what to say I am so angry. I..I am so increadibly angry." Her voice was soft but held so much anger. "I second thought," She continued as she looked over at the boys. "I know exactly what to say! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING!? I JUST WANT TO RIP OUT YOUR THROATS AND HANG YOU FROM THEM. AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE A SICK DEMENTED MIND! GRRR!" Sango was mad. She and Kagome gave them death looks. "You know," InuYasha started. "Paybacks a bitch." With that, he smirked at them and he and Miroku left them to think about it.  
  
Later Kagome and Sango caught up with InuYasha at the end of the day. "Ok, ok, yeah. We know that you paid us back for dunking you under water. But don't you think that it was just a little over rated?" Kagome asked. "Actually no, we don't." Miroku said with a smile plastered on his features. "Yeah, but you guys pulled us underwater first, so that would mean we paid you back for dunking you and this was all just stupid." Sango said in a matter-of -fact way. "My dearest Sango. You did pay us back for that, but we paid you back for the sexual themes." Miroku's smile widdened.   
  
"What are you talking about you hentai!?" Kagome asked, now really confused. "Oh no, it's really quite true. The touching and the rubbing. You were such a tease." InuYasha stated. "Grr. But this was too far! Just because I can not stand not talking to you guys is the only reason I'm calling this. Truce?" Kagome asked and held out her hand. Both boys shook it as well as Sango's.   
  
"So what do you want to do today? I'm really bored and I have homework." Kagome asked. "I have an idea. Why don't you guys follow us to my house?" InuYasha suggested. "We can do our homework their and have video game wars." He added. They all nodded their heads and got into their cars and drove off.   
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Until next time. You will just have to wait and find out. Any suggestions and/or critisism will be open. Come on don't be shy. Please review!  
  
AN- Sorry I haven't updated on my spring break story. I've been busy with final exams and starting this story. I will try to get ch. eight updated soon to all my loyal fans. thanks!   
  
-ja na 


	3. Kagome's incounter

-MALLORY  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or a house or a car. I'm underage! Now on with the story. And i don't own any of these games. I didn't Create them!!!  
  
Chapter three  
  
Kagome and Sango followed Miroku and InuYasha to InuYasha's house. They parked in his driveway behind the guys. They hopped out of their cars and walked up beside Miroku who had his mouth open and was drooling. They looked to what he was staring at. Their eyes widened. InuYahsa didn't live in a house, he lived in a castle!  
  
InuYasha gave a small laugh, "Oh, come on guys, its not that big." They all followed him into the house. They were met at the door by a creepy looking man. "Oh guys, this is Jaken. Our butler." InuYasha said. Kagome just nodded as did Miroku and Sango. "You guys can take the stairs or the elevator." InuYasha said as he boarded the elevator. "I'm gonna take the easy way up" Kagome said. She got in the elevator with InuYasha. "Well, I want some exercise." Sango said and went up the stairs. "Um, my hand needs exercise." Miroku winked and quickly followed Sango. A few seconds later, they heard a smashing sound and pressed the up button.   
  
"So, how do you like school?" Kagome said trying to start a conversation. "It's all right. It would be better if that girl Kikyo wasn't there. She keeps trying to get a date with me and a more 'personal' introduction." InuYasha grimaced at the idea. Kagome chuckled. "Well, she's my worst enemy and my worst nightmare." "Not to mention, you guys do look kind of similar. I mean you do look a lot....better....." InuYasha blushed. Kagome blushed and said, "Thanks." She thought, 'He's so sweet and kind. You could almost call him innocent. But he doesn't look like he is naive. He looks like he 'knows' more than I would at my age.' She thought. She shook her head to rid her thoughts from her head.  
  
They reached InuYasha's room and set their stuff down. Kagome got out her books and immediately started her homework. InuYasha, however, was much slower. He just sat down as Kagome started writing answers to her math down. A few minutes later, after he settled down next to Kagome on the floor and finally started his homework, Miroku and Sango walked in.   
  
"Ah, I'm finished." Kagome said as she shut her last book, her history book. "Well I'm almost done." InuYasha said. He finished all of his homework after Sango who slammed her book closed in exasperation. Miroku looked as if he was reading the book that was supposed to be finished tomorrow, seriously. His eyes were narrowed in concentration. Miroku was really smart, but very shallow.  
  
Sango walked up behind him to look over his shoulder. He was reading a nude magazine! Sango blushed and quickly walked over to Kagome and InuYasha. "He's reading a dirty magazine guys." InuYasha smirked. Unbeknownst to Miroku InuYasha was going to wake him of a fantasy. InuYasha went to the bathroom and came out few minutes later. He was carrying a big bucket of water. He walked over to Miroku and stood over him. He dumped the buckets contents over Miroku while yelling, "Cool off man!" InuYasha laughed and threw the bucket aside. Miroku rose steaming. "InuYasha. Why did you do that!?" InuYasha just laughed and picked up the dirty magazine. "And you were reading such bad material." InuYasha teased. Miroku crossed his arms. "I wasn't reading that." Miroku explained. "C'mon man, we all could clearly see you were." InuYasha said, unbelieving Miroku would deny it. "I wasn't reading it like I said. I was looking at the pictures." Miroku said and a light pink color tinged his cheeks.  
  
Kagome and everyone but Miroku died laughing. "Man Miroku, you are a hentai!" Kagome laughed. Sango fell to the floor laughing. She was holding her stomach. "It...hurts...I...can't...stop...laughing!" Sango said between laughs. Kagome fell back on InuYasha's bed. "Ha ha ha. Miroku! Ha ha ha!" The next thing Kagome knew was Miroku was by her side and holding her hands in a flash. "You called beautiful maiden." Kagome didn't have time to register the moving hand that grasped her ass tightly. Her eyes widened and Miroku was slammed in a split second by Sango.   
  
Kagome stood up and walked over to where InuYasha was. "You would think I wouldn't be so shocked. He's done it before, not like he does Sango, this has only happened to me a few times, and Sango always kicks his ass for it!" Kagome said giggling a little. InuYasha chuckled, "Well, you would think Miroku would of learned his lesson a few hundred beatings ago." "Yeah, but he likes Sango, but Sango doesn't know if he's real or trying to get into bed with her or something, that's why she's looking for the answer. He's really not helping himself." Kagome explained while Sango mercilessly beat Miroku to a pulp. InuYasha thought over this. He could talk some sense into Miroku for an exchange.  
  
"Well, what do you do around here InuYasha?" Kagome jerked him out of his thoughts. He looked over at her innocent face. "Well, uh...I usually go down to the game room to pass the day." He smiled. "That sounds good. Can we go?" She asked. "Do you want to wait for the guys?" He asked trying not to go alone with her. "I think that Miroku will lead her there. He has been here before right?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, okay, let's go." InuYasha said and lead them to the room.   
  
While they were walking down the hall and down the steps, Kagome was marveling at his house. Meanwhile he was thinking. 'Us alone...I don't think this is the best idea. I just have to keep my cool. I have to keep control.' They walked into a big room filled with a pool table, bowling ally, and hundreds of dvd's and playstation 2, x box, and gamecube games. Kagome was amazed. "What should we do first?" Kagome asked while walking around. "Just find something, I'm going to go play a game." InuYasha said. 'Good, I can focus on the game instead of her. Hopefully I can keep my cool. Kami I hope so.' InuYahsa put in a playstation 2 game. In the middle of his game, Kagome came over and sat down beside him on the couch.  
  
"So, are you far in the game?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded while trying really hard to concentrate on the game, just the game. Kagome smiled and stayed quiet for a minute. She soon got up, much to InuYasha's relief. She walked around to a small refrigerator and pulled out two sodas. "InuYasha, do you want a soda?" She asked. "Yeah, sure." InuYasha replied. He switched the console off leaving the CD inside. He got up and walked over to Kagome who was holding a soda out for him.   
  
He reached for the drink and accidentally touched her hand. A slight rose color filled her cheeks. InuYasha was now starting to lose control.  
  
Kagome looked over at him. To her surprise, his eyes were turning red. His fangs were growing slightly larger. InuYasha was losing control and he knew it. He was fighting for his half demon side to stay in control. He was losing the fight. Kagome took a few steps back. "InuYasha, whats wrong? Are you all right?" Kagome asked.  
  
InuYasha was quiet for several minutes. He stood there looking at nothing.   
  
---  
  
Miroku was now waking up back to reality. "Ugh, Sango, where's Kagome and InuYasha?" "I don't know, they must of left while I was teaching you another lesson." Sango replied. Miroku thought for a minute. His eyes widened. "They are in the game room! Alone!" Miroku bolted up and into InuYasha's bathroom. He came out with a bottle full of pills. Sango looked very confused as why he would go crazy over them being alone. "Sango, InuYasha is half demon. We know that. But there is something that I will have to explain later. But right now, Kagome is in a lot of danger. InuYasha right now, might be turning demon on her. Full demon, he can't control that stage. He might hurt her or worse! We have to get to her now and get InuYasha to take these pills as soon as possible!" Miroku said. They ran out of InuYasha's room and raced to the gameroom.  
  
---  
  
InuYasha looked over at Kagome. His eyes were full red now and he had streaks across his face. His claws were more sharper and longer. His fangs grew slightly. He took a step over to Kagome. His voice was stronger, deeper. "Kagome. Don't move." Kagome stopped in her tracks now afraid of what was going to happen. For and instant, his eyes turned regular. He yelled. "Kagome, run, I have no control!" Then he turned all demon again. Kagome quickly turned and ran. InuYasha jumped over her and landed in front of her. He caught her arm and pulled her close. He lowered his face to her neck and licked a spot where her shoulder met her neck. He grazed his fangs over the spot. Kagome had a feeling he was going to bite her. His fingers were bruising her arm. She cried aloud. "InuYasha, y..you're hurting me." InuYasha quickly froze. He lightened his grip on her arm. He looked into her eyes. He then brushed his lips over hers. Kagome's lip started to tremble. An involuntary shiver made its way up her spine.   
  
Kagome closed her eyes. She strangely was starting not to be afraid of him. This scared Kagome. Was he going to hurt her? He lightened his grip when she told him he was hurting her. InuYasha made butterfly kisses across her jaw and down her neck to the spot he was at earlier. He was going to mark her his. He licked the spot again and sucked a little on it leaving a red mark to it. He brushed his fangs over it again. He was so busy he didn't realize that Miroku and Sango had burst through the doors. Miroku took out a pill. He motioned to Kagome that she needed to get him to swallow it. Kagome took it into her hand and rubbed InuYasha's cheek. He looked up at her. She traced her finger over his mouth and parted his lips. She smiled at him and then pushed the pill inside. InuYasha licked her fingers as she pulled them out. He naturally swallowed and his eyes widened.   
  
"Miroku, is he hurt?!" Kagome cried out. "No Kagome. I will explain all of this to you later. Right now we need to get InuYasha on that couch." Miroku explained. InuYasha was slowly turning back into a hanyou. Kagome and Sango turned to Miroku. "Whats going on?" They both asked in unison.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
THAT'S ALL FOR NOW!! SRY 4 THE WAIT. SO WATCHA THINK? PLEASE REVIEW. ALL SUGGESTIONS AND CRITICISM IS WELCOME AND WILL BE PUT INTO CONSIDERATION. sry 4 u fans on my other story. I'm out of ideas at the moment!  
  
-ja na 


	4. Explanations

-MALLORY  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or ne thing else with a trade mark. thank you  
  
chapter four  
  
Miroku thought about how to explain all of this. "Ok, as we know, InuYasha is a hanyou. He can not control his full youkai stage. Sometimes he loses control. Like when he gets overly angry, or like Kagome's position, he just got, well I don't really know at this minute. I'll ask him later. I guess he just really wants you Kagome!" Miroku laughed. Kagome blushed. She looked over at InuYasha passed out on the couch. "Miroku, what are these pills?" Sango asked. "Those are made specially for InuYasha when something like this happens." Miroku said.   
  
'Why did I not feel scared in his arms? Am I falling for him? Not this early, I just met him. But still, I felt safe and comfortable in his arms. And I really loved it when he kissed me. But, why did I feel that way? I'm so confused.' Kagome thought.  
  
Sango waved her hands in front of Kagome's face. "Hello, Earth to Kagome." Sango said. Kagome came out of her thoughts and smiled at Sango. "Oh sorry. I was just thinking."   
  
After a while, InuYasha came to. He looked around. Miroku and Sango were racing in a racing game and Kagome was watching happily, craddling his head in her lap. "Unph." InuYasha groaned. Kagome immeadiantly looked down at him. "Are you ok?" Sango and Miroku put there game on pause and turned toward them. "Guys, could I have a moment to talk to Kagome?" InuYasha asked. Miroku looked at Sango and back at InuYasha. "We don't really think that it's a good idea." Miroku said. "I'm not gonna do any thing all right!" InuYasha yelled. "Fine, fine. Kagome, if any thing goes wrong, here are the pills." Miroku handed them to Kagome just in case something went wrong. InuYasha just rolled his eyes. Miroku and Sango went out of the room.   
  
"Kagome, i'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I just lost control." InuYasha apologized as he rose up from her lap. "It's ok." Kagome said. "No, Kagome, it's not. I could have hurt you. Seriously hurt you." "But you didn't. I...I actually felt safe, and I wasn't that scared when you held me." Kagome revealed what she felt. She blushed a deep red. InuYasha's eyes widdened. "Really?" "Yeah. But I don't know why." Kagome said. "Well, when I go into that stage, I really don't know what I do. What did I do to you?" InuYasha asked. Kagome started. " Well, you told me not to move, then your hanyou part said to run." "I remember that." InuYasha said. "Then I ran, but you jumped in front of me and caught me by the arm. Then you...you..uh..put you face on my neck right here," She pointed to the place where his mouth was. It was a red mark now. He instantly got the idea.   
  
She then continued, "You were then really hurting my arm, it felt like you were bruising it, then I told you that you were hurting me, and you lightened you grip, to where you were barely holding me. Then you went back to my neck. Miroku then came and handed me some pills, and I had to stick my fingers in your mouth to make you take the pills. Then, you fell instantly asleep, so we put you here until you woke up." Kagome said, her face a deep crimson. InuYasha thought this over. "So, I actually listened to you? Wow, thats never happened before. Let me see your arm Kagome." InuYasha said. Kagome showed him her upper arm, and sure enough, there was bruising where he had hurt her. "I'm really sorry Kagome. I didn't know what I was doing." InuYasha dipped his head down. "Hey, it's all right. You didn't know, and you stopped when I asked you." Kagome smiled.   
  
She got up and went over to the doors, she pulled them back and told Sango and Miroku it was all ok.  
  
"Well, I really must be going. My mom is probably going to kill me when I get home." Kagome said. Sango agreed. So, the girls headed out.   
  
"Man, what was I thinking?!" InuYasha yelled. "I really messed up!" "It wasn't your fault. You didn't mean to." Miroku reasoned. "But I knew I would! That's the point. I didn't want to go alone, cause I knew that I would go all youkai on her. I knew it!" InuYasha contridicted. "Well, at least you didn't kill her or worse." Miroku said lazily on InuYasha's bed. "Yeah, I stopped when she asked me to. That was weird. I don't usually listen or hear anybody." InuYasha said. Miroku looked over at him. "Well, I wouldn't get to worried about it. She knows about the pills, and if you ever go alone with her again, then, she knows what to do." Miroku said. "What if she can't get to them and I really screw up? Hmmm? What would I, or you do then?" InuYasha asked. "I don't know, that hasn't come up yet and what happened today is in the past. She has forgiven you and it's all good." Miroku said. "Oh shut up. Your not paying attention to me because your reading that stupid playboy!" InuYasha yelled. Miroku just nodded as drool escaped from his mouth.  
  
On the drive home, Sango asked Kagome, "Well, were you scared?" "I was at first, then for some reason, I felt safe, and for that I was scared. I don't get it." Kagome said from the drivers seat. Sango just nodded her head. "I guess that could make some sence if I thought about it." Sango said and laughed. Kagome laughed as well. "He did stop when I asked. Well, he stopped holding my arm so tightly. He was barely holding me after I told him. I managed to get out with a bruise, but he was quick to apologize to me when he found out." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, he didn't know?" Sango asked. "Well he said that he usually doesn't, mostly bits and peices from our experience." Kagome said, thinking it all over. She drove up Sango's driveway (forgot to mention. Sango took a ride with Kagome) and stopped. "Well i'll see you tomorrow at school Sango. "Ok Kagome bye." Sango hopped out and waved.   
  
Kagome headed home. She parked her car, grabbed her bag, and walked in. She set her stuff down and shut the door. Her stomach was growling. She went into the kitchen and was fixing to make ramen, when her mother walked in. "Kagome, really, dinner is almost ready. Please don't eat now." Kagome looked wide eyed. "But mother, i'm going to starve. My tank is on empty. I need to fill it!" Kagome played starving. Her mother just rolled her eyes. "Well, if you could wait all day, you can wait twenty more minutes." Her mother said and shooed her out of the kitchen.   
  
Kagome walked upstairs, to her room. She got on her computer and played around until it was dinner time. She shut down her computer and went all the way back down stairs. She ate her dinner, took a shower, changed into night cloths, and weent to bed.  
  
HEY, I KNOW, SRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I NEED TO CLEAR UP A FEW THINGS.   
  
Kagome- 17  
  
InuYasha- 18  
  
Sango-17  
  
Miroku- 18  
  
Shippo- 11  
  
Souta- 12  
  
Kagome's mom- age unknown   
  
i'll keep u updated on the ages of new characters. so please tell me what you think and if you have a suggestion, i'll put it into consideration. any criticism is welcome and just to give u a heads up, i have no idea what to write for the next chapter.   
  
i give thanks to all my great reviewrs and thanks for reading.   
  
PRESS THAT LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON! no, i'm not yelling, its ur imagination  
  
-ja na 


	5. Gym class

-MALLORY  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or anything else that has a trademark!  
  
chapter five  
  
Kagome woke in the morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She looked up 'Oh no! I'm going to be late!' She thought. She jumped out of bed and into the shower.  
  
She ran downstairs with her hair dried and her uniform on.  
  
"Kagome! You have to eat something!" her mom yelled. Kagome picked up her bag and quickly walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out the door, all the while her mother shaking her head.  
  
Kagome me saw the school up ahead and picked up her speed.   
  
A car came up along side her, "Hey, you wanna ride?" Kagome glanced sideways. "Oh hey InuYasha! It would be nice." Kagome said and hopped in on the opposite side.  
  
InuYasha drove in the school parking lot and shut of the car. He grabbed his bag from the back seat, as did Kagome. "C'mon! We're going to be late!" Kagome said. "So?" InuYasha replied, caring less than she did. Kagome grabbed his wrist and ran up the steps, in to the building.  
  
She let InuYasha go, so she could get to her locker. InuYasha was taking his sweet time. "Hurry!" Kagome panicked.  
  
InuYasha finally pulled out his books. There was only two minutes to get to class. "Darn, I'm going to be late again!" Kagome cursed.   
  
InuYasha rolled his eyes. He walked over to the shifty Kagome. "I'll get you there jeeze!" He put his arm around her waist and sped off. They arrived there in no time.   
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha wide eyed. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Show off." Kagome then noticed he was still holding her. She blushed a little. Her blush quickly dissapeared when she opened the door, and walked in. InuYasha's hand gently fell off. It accidently brushed her hip. A tiny tinge of pink painted her cheeks. Lucily, too light to really notice.  
  
SHe walked over to Sango and Miroku. Well actually Miroku was unconscience. Kagome just shook her head and InuYasha poked him to see if he would wake up.  
  
"So, almost got caught late again huh?" Sango joked. "Well, with InuYasha's help, him being half demon and all, he got me here fast." Kagome laughed.  
  
Just then, the substitute teacher quieted the class. "Class, I've learned how your teacher, Ms.Kaede, is. She's had surgery to dialate her narrow colon." The class "ewwed," and gagged. "I could of lived without that." Kagome said. Sango nodded.  
  
All of a sudden, in the quiet room, Miroku started to have a dream. "Come on over here sweet stuff. You know you wanna. Come sit in daddy's lap. I think it's time for that lap dance, and later, I can get aquainted with my baby's twins! Let's go Sango! Gitty up and ride this horse!" Sango screamed. Everyone in the classroom was staring wide-eyed at the sleeping, smiling Miroku.  
  
Sango hit him over the head. Miroku woke up. "What did you do that for?!" Miroku questioned. "You were dreaming!" Sango yelled, her face a deep crimson. "What?! I can dream! You actually woke me out of a great dr..." Miroku stopped and started drooling. "Miroku!" Sango yelled and blushed redder. She hit Miroku over the head again. "What!?" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Let's just say, you talk in your sleep." InuYasha said, trying to hold in his laughter. Miroku thought this over and blushed a little. "Did I..." Miroku started to ask. InuYasha nodded and Sango blushed deeper.   
  
Miroku stood and walked over to Sango. "Sango, my dearest, I'm sorry, Will you forgive me?" Miroku asked and exteneded his arms. He pulled Sango into a hug. His hands, the ones with a mind of their own, carressed her rear. Sango's eye's twitched. Miroku soon go to be really good friends with the wall.   
  
The class then exited the class room at the teacher's call, leaving Miroku plastered on the wall.   
  
Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku met at lunch. "So, you have any homework?" Kagome asked Sango, unusually cheerful. "No, do you?" Sango asked as she sat down. "Actually no, I don't think anybody does." Kagome said and sat down as well.InuYasha and Miroku came and sat down, talking about nothing imperticular.   
  
Just then, Kagome felt someone watching her. She looked around and noticed a boy with long black hair, put in a pony tail, and a tail, looking at her. She blushed and turned back around. She thought nothing of it and turned back to talking to her friends.  
  
"Why hello, beautiful. And may I have the honor of this angels name?" Someone asked from behind. Kagome turned around and saw it was the boy who was watching her. "Oh, hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome smiled. The boy smirked. "I'm Kouga, the leader of the wolf clan." He then took her hands into his and pulled her up. "Why don't I take you away from all this. Then you and I can be together." He put on a cocky grin. "Uhh, I'll be fine right her, you let me go?" Kagome politley asked. "Why? Don't you want to be rescued?" He asked.   
  
"Hey man. You heard her. Let her go you ugly wolf." InuYasha said and went over to Kagome and Kouga. Kouga let her go and turned to InuYasha. "And what do I owe this misfortunate meeting to?" Kouga asked. "I'm InuYasha, and if you don't leave Kagome alone, I'll kick your ass." InuYasha replied arrogantly. "Well, well. I don't think you could keep up with me, you mangy mutt." Kouga replied. InuYasha only got madder. "Why, I oughtta..." InuYasha started. He was interrupted by a loud crash. Kouga looked over and sighed. "Well have to finish this another day." He then ran over to his comrads. "You stupid, stupid wolf! Look what you did! How could you be this clumsy?" They heard him yell at one of the wolfs in his pack.  
  
"Stupid Kouga." InuYasha muttered after lunch. Him and Kagome had gym. "Well, maybe you could get your frustrations out in gym today." Kagome said. "Yeah, maybe." He said and walked through the doors to the gym.   
  
InuYasha and Kagome went their seperate ways to change into gym cloths.  
  
Kagome wore a pair of black shorts and a tight white shirt, so her chest wouldn't 'bounce.' InuYasha wore a pair of long black shorts and a big white shirt. (these are the gym uniforms, they may be weird, but this is my story lol) They met back up in the middle of the gym.   
  
"I wonder what we're going to do today." Kagome thought out loud. "I don't know, but for some reason, I have a lot of enery." InuYasha said.  
  
The sensei walked in the gym and settled down the big class with ease. "Today, we will be practicing with fake weapons. Tomorrow, we will be using real arrows and bows, so sign up what you want. InuYasha already knew what he wanted. He signed up for the larger of the swords. Kagome was unsure, so she signed up for the bow and arrows. For some reason, she was pulled to them.  
  
"Ok class, today, we will be working with a variety of swords, so please, if you are not signed up for this, take a seat." The sensei said. Kagome took a seat and watched InuYasha. He was really good with the sword. It looked natural. "Good InuYasha, looks like you need little practice." The sensei said. Kagome smiled and InuYasha looked around for her, he spotted her and gave her a toothy grin and a thumbs up.  
  
"Go Inu baby!" Someone yelled. Kagome rolled her eyes and InuYasha looked annoyed at the source of the sound. It was Kikyo. What was the slut doing here?  
  
Kikyo walked over to Kagome. "Hey shit face." She said. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued watching InuYasha. "Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners? Answer your superiors." Kikyo said confidently. "Your not very high on the super list." Kagome answered quite calmly. Kikyo looked appalled. "What did you say to me?!" She yelled in Kagome's ear. "Did I st..stutter? Get a hearing aid, you're getting old." Kagome said.  
  
Kikyo was enraged. 'How dare she!' "Well, I hope you know, that InuYasha is using you. He's going to get close and then break your little heart. Then he's going to come running to me!" Kikyo laughed. "Whaterver." Kagome replied, completely unfased by the little sluts childish antics.   
  
Kikyo was now getting frustrated. "We'll see what you think when he does." Kikyo laughed. "So what will you be doing while you're waiting for him?" Kagome asked calmly. "Excuse me?" Kikyo asked confused. "I said, What will you be doing while you're waiting for him to come running to you? Are you still going to bang Naraku? Or maybe you're going to seduce someone else? You know, you're just a little whore. Nothing but a slut. No one wants you, you're probably never going to find love. Guys just come to you and use you. You put out way too much. So don't ever expect it to be real. They want you for your body, what you willingly give. I bet if they offered money, you would still do it, like a whore. You need to get a life, because you're going to get aids one of these days, or forget to take a pill, or have three kids running around, all with different dads. So I could care less what your lieing ass, slutty self says." Kagome said and moved away so she wouldn't have to be in her presence anymore.   
  
Kikyo had just been put in her place. Everything Kagome said was true. She was a slut. But, she didn't care. She would get InuYasha. He would love her! Many guys loved her, but she turned them down. Right? Kikyo was sure someone had loved her once, but now, she was getting second thoughts on it. She shook her head to rid her thoughts. 'I'll get you Kagome! I will!' She thought evilly, and walked over to her band of slutty rich girls.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha had changed back into their uniforms. "So, what did you say to Kikyo?" InuYasha asked. "I just told her what she was and that no one would ever love her. Just what would happen if she didn't change her ways." Kagome explained. "Ouch! That must of hurt." InuYasha joked. Kagome smiled. She remembered what Kikyo had told her. She shook her head and mentally slapped herself. 'No, InuYasha wouldn't do that. I shouldn't believe Kikyo.' Kagome thought. "Kagome, are you ok?" InuYasha asked worridly. Kagome looked at InuYasha, jetted from her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Just zoned out a little there." Kagome said and smiled.   
  
They caught up with Sango and Miroku later and Kagome explained everything to them. Then they went their seperate ways to home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
so how did you like it? please review and tell me.  
  
any suggestions and criticism will be welcomed and taken into consideration. i also have something to tell you guys.   
  
IF U HAVE ANY GOOD KIKYO BASHING U WOULDN'T MIND ME USING IN MY STORY, U CAN RIGHT THEM IN THE REVIEW. U WILL BE GIVEN CREDIT IN MY STORY OF COURSE. OR HAVE ANY IDEAS? IF I USE THEM I WILL PUT THEM IN MY STORY AND GIVE THE REVIEWER CREDIT. thanks  
  
i tried to make this longer for u guys, i don't know if it is. some one asked me to, and i'm trying to stay loyal to my fans. i'm SO SRY I HAVN'T UDATED. I'VE HAD A MAJOR BRAIN FART. I WAS TOTALLY OUT OF IDEAS! so sorry. please  
  
read and review!  
  
-ja na 


	6. A resurfaced emotion

-MALLORY  
  
disclaimer: i don't own ne thing that is owned by someone else or InuYasha characters.  
  
chapter six  
  
Kagome woke to her annoying alarm clock. She slammed her fist on it to shut it up. 'Ugh!' Kagome thought lazily. She was getting a pretty good start this morning.  
  
She jumped out of the shower and put on her uniform. She went downstairs and caught her brother chasing her cat. "Hey, Buyo has feelings too!" Kagome said.  
  
"Obviously not! I yelled at Buyo to get off of my lap when I was playing video games, and the cat gave a creepy, evil-like stare, then used the bathroom in my gym bag! Kagome, your cat is evil and vindictive!" Souta yelled.  
  
Kagome widened her eyes. 'Oh dear, I have a vindictive cat!' Kagome just walked away. For such a fat cat, Buyo was pretty fast.  
  
Her mother had just put the finishing touches on their breakfast. "Oh, Kagome. Up early today I see." Her mother smiled. Kagome just nodded as her stomach rumbled from the aroma floating past her nose.  
  
"Souta, stop tiring yourself out from trying to catch my cat and come eat." Kagome said and took a seat at the table.  
  
"Mom, I'm not a baby!" Kagome yelled while staring at their breakfast. Souta just laughed and gobbled his smiley face. "What dear? I just made you a smiley face breakfast." Her mother smiled and Kagome rolled her eyes and ate up. For something smiling at you, it sure was good.  
  
Kagome arrived at school and went to her locker and to her class.  
  
For once, Miroku was awake and well when she stepped into the class. Ms. Kaede was back today. "Hello, Ms. Kaede. I hope that you are doing better." Kagome said and took a seat. Ms. Kaede just nodded and finished some grading.  
  
"Oh, Kagome. You look more awake than usual today." Sango said. "Well, I got up early this morning for some reason." Kagome said and twisted around in her seat to face Sango. She realized InuYasha wasn't here yet. "Where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kikyo was bothering him today, so he took a step outside to cool off. Then she went following him." Miroku said. He noticed Kagome's fallen face. "But I'm sure he can take care of himself." Miroku tried to take Kagome's thoughts from it.  
  
Just then, Kikyo stepped inside. Her hair was all messed up, her uniform was ruffled, and she just looked bad. She spotted Kagome and smirked.  
  
"Oh, Kagome! Look what happened!" She said running over to Kagome. "What, you got into a fight with the ugly stick, and the stick won?" Kagome snorted. "No silly. Inu baby and me just got really introduced." She said and snickered at Kagome's enraged face. Miroku and Sango held Kagome back from killing Kikyo.  
  
"Ok, let me go!" Kagome yelled. "Not until you have calmed down." Miroku said. "I'll kill that slutty bitch." Kagome said and watched helplessly as Kikyo combed her hair and straightened her cloths.  
  
Kagome took several deep breaths and Sango and Miroku finally let her go. She walked out of the class and into the hall. She was looking for InuYasha. 'I know that Kikyo is lying, but just the thought of it makes me mad. I don't know why. Oh who am I kidding? I'm head over heals for InuYasha! What am I going to do?' Kagome thought and walked around aimlessly.  
  
She came up on Kouga and InuYasha having a yell fight. 'So that's where he's been.' She thought. She stayed behind a far corner so they wouldn't see or sence her.  
  
"Your just a stupid mutt! A dumb half breed!" Kouga yelled. "Well at least I'm not a leader of some screwed up, dumbass, sgraggly, wolf pack!" InuYasha retorted. "You, know that you will never win Kagome! You'll never win her heart. Why would she go with some half breed? She would rather be with me! Just face it Inu mutt! You will never have her!" Kouga yelled.  
  
That obviously hurt InuYasha the most. Kagome's eyes widened. 'How could he say that?! How could her hurt you like that InuYasha!?' Kagome thought.  
  
InuYasha's eyes were distant. "Kouga, you're probably right. I know I probably will never have the pleasure of Kagome being mine, but I have the pleasure of her being my friend, and I would rather die than see her with and idiot like you!" InuYasha yelled. At that moment, one of Kouga's friends came and called him away. "We'll settle this another day mutt face." Kouga said and ran off with his friend. InuYasha trudged back toward Kagome's direction.  
  
'I better get back!' Kagome ran back the way she came. She ran into the class room, just befor they left breathlessly. Sango and Miroku had questioning looks. "I'll explain later." Kagome said and sat down looking normal. A few minutes later, InuYasha walked in with distant eyes. He never answered Miroku.  
  
They all met at lunch. Kagome took her seat next to InuYasha. "So, anything new happen today?" Kagome asked cheerfully. "No, not really." InuYasha replied. "What's wrong InuYasha? Did I do something? You've been acting really distant today." Kagome said, knowing full and well what was bothering him. She was trying to get him to understand that he could have her. She fell in love with this man, whom she wanted to be with as well.  
  
"No, no. You didn't do anything. I just couldn't get to sleep last night." InuYasha said trying to cover up what had happened earlier with Kouga.  
  
"Well, if you say so. But we need to get a head start to gym class. I get to use my bow and arrow today." Kagome said. Luckily Kouga had not bothered them today.  
  
Sango and Miroku went off to their classes and Kagome and InuYasha went to the gym.  
  
They had gotten into their gym cloths and met in the middle of the class. "So, I wonder what it will be like shooting the bow and arrow." Kagome said jumping up and down. Somehow, her cheerfulness, brought him into a better mood. "I don't know. You will probably be good at it." InuYasha said. Kagome just shook her head. "I doubt it, but you never know." She smiled.  
  
The teacher rounded and quieted the class. The next thing Kagome knew, was, she was standing in a line of people who were signed up for the bow and arrow.  
  
They practiced with hay, that had spray painted target lines. Kagome placed the arrow in the middle of the bow and lined it up with the string. She pulled the string back, aimed, and fired. It didn't hit the bulls-eye, but it hit pretty close.  
  
Kagome tried again and again. Each time she got better. The teacher was amazed. Now Kagome could hit the target. She looked back at InuYasha and he gave her a thumbs up.  
  
"Now class, we will have a sort of competition. The winner will be named the best archer in school. So line up and have a go. You will be facing the best archer now, Kikyo, for the title." The teacher stepped back as Kikyo smirked a slutty smirk and elemenated the students one by one.  
  
Kagome stepped up to the line. Kikyo sneered and snickered at her. "Ready to lose to the best wench?" Kikyo taunted. "Nope." Kagome replied. "Well, I'll save you the worry and go first. I don't want to embarass you too bad." Kikyo said and launched her first arrow. It hit exactly in the middle.  
  
Kagome stood up and aimed. They had to use the same targets to make it fair. She let her arrow fly. It split down the middle of Kikyo's. Kagome's and Kikyo's eyes were wide.  
  
"Well, I guess it's a tie." The teacher said. "No! I'm not tying or losing to that wench!" Kikyo yelled and let another arrow fly. She was so angry that it was off target by a little.  
  
Kagome stepped up directly behind her. She pulled back the string once the arrow was in place and the arrow split her first one.  
  
Kikyo was appalled. "Wh..how..I don't believe this. I want a rematch!" She yelled. The teacher just shook her head and declared Kagome the schools best archer.  
  
Kagome ran over to InuYasha and hugged him. "I finally put that idiot in her place!" Kagome squealed. InuYasha just nodded and smiled.  
  
The class was finally over and Kagome and InuYasha were dressed and ready to go. The teacher came up to them. "Do you think you can lock this up? I can trust you Kagome. I really need to go. My sister is in labor." The teacher said hurridly. Kagome nodded as the teacher handed her the key. "So, we have to wait until everybody leaves." Kagome said and set her stuff down. InuYasha soon followed suit.  
  
Everybody was gone and Kagome had just gone around and locked the office and all the doors exept for the one they had to leave out of. "So, are you ready to go?" Kagome asked. InuYasha didn't answer.  
  
Kagome walked behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I..InuYasha?" She asked. He turned around. "Oh no! You're in your demon form! I don't have the pills or anyone here!" Kagome panicked. InuYasha just creeped closer to her retreating body. He caughed her wrist and pulled her to him. They were about a foot or less from the wall.  
  
"I.InuYasha?" Kagome asked hesitantly. "Shhh. Be quiet." InuYasha's demon voiced boomed. Kagome instantly shut up. He pulled closer to her. He looked at her beautiful skin. He pressed feather-like kisses across her jaw and down her neck. He kissed over the depression of her neck. A small moan accidentally escaped Kagome's lips. This only aroused InuYasha more.  
  
InuYasha pushed Kagome against the wall and seized her hands above her head.  
Kagome looked InuYasha in the eyes. 'Why am I not scared?' Kagome thought. InuYasha fingered her lips with his free hand. His head slowly dipped her her full, rosy, beautiful lips. He gently pressed down and pulled apart to see her face. She was looking intently back at him. He dipped down again. This time Kagome kissed back.  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened at her move. He put the hand that had once held her wrists and wrapped it across her waist. He pulled her closer. He cupped the back of her neck with his other hand.  
  
Kagome let her hands snake around his neck. She unconsciencly pulled him closer and he deepened the kiss. InuYasha pulled back at the thought Kagome needed breath. Once Kagome caught her breath, she looked up at his now red orbs. "I.InuYasha." She said breathlessly. InuYasha leaned down for another passionate kiss.  
  
Kagome was pressed against the wall and against InuYasha. She felt something very, very foriegn press against her thigh. 'Oh my gosh! I know what that is, and I need to stop this before it goes too far!' Kagome thought. She reluctantly pushed InuYasha back and looked at him. "We need to stop. InuYasha, I'm not ready." Kagome said truthfully. InuYasha understood, even in his demon form, when his senses and arousal were stronger. He almost painfully stepped back.  
  
Kagome needed a way to convert him back to regular. "InuYasha, please, turn back now." Kagome asked. InuYasha closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were amber again. His fangs and claws had retracted back to normal. His eyes widened. "Kagome, I'm so so sorry!" InuYasha stepped back again as if he had killed her. "No, InuYasha it's ok. Do you remember?" Kagome asked. InuYasha thought, and after a minute he nodded. 'This is very unusual. I never remember.' InuYasha thought. "Kagome, I didn't mean to do that to you." InuYasha said. He mentally thought, 'But, she did kiss you back.' InuYasha mentally slapped himself.  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha. Kagome smiled at him. "No, InuYasha. I mean. It was really ok. I didn't mind. " Kagome blushed. InuYasha's eyes widened even more if it was possible. "So, does this mean that your mine, I mean, that we go out?" InuYasha asked, afraid of what she might say. He didn't want to get rejected by her. He was a half demon. "Yes, if you want." Kagome said. She blushed a deeper crimson. InuYasha smiled and walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Of course I want to koishii." InuYasha smiled as her eyes lit up. She hugged him.  
  
They exited the building, Kagome locking it behind them. "I have to come early tomorrow, so I can give the key back to the teacher." Kagome said. "Ok. I'll meet you here." InuYasha said. "Wait, InuYasha. I need to tell you something." Kagome said. InuYasha sweat dropped. "Y. Yes?" He asked. "I heard you and Kouga today. And what he said is not true. You don't believe him. I never did like him in the first place." Kagome said and kissed InuYasha on the cheek. InuYasha smiled that she cared this much. He kissed her back. InuYasha watched as she went to her car and drove off. InuYasha quickly jumped in his car and headed for home. He was a very happy man.  
  
I am so sory that i havn't updated in a LLLLLLLOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGG TIME.. Please find it in your lovely, blood beating hearts to forgive me! I'm so sorry. I wrote this hoping you guys would be happy. I hope that all this isn't too soon! I wanted to get the fluff in there! I mean a lot of fluff, to satisfy your fluff-o-meters! lol. well i hope that you liked it and please review.  
please don't hold a grudge against me! Puh leez!  
  
I hope that you guys really liked it! please please please review. NO I WON'T BEG.......please review! I'll even give you guys a special cyber pie!  
  
lol. thanx for reading. u guys are great! thanx for all of your reviews so far! love yall a lot!  
  
-ja na 


	7. holding your posession

-MALLORY

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Kagome, or sango or miroku, or shippou, or kirara or naraku, or kouga, or.....i think you get the picture.

chapter seven

"InuYasha, where are you?" Kagome asked, searching around the grass tinged field. She walked around in probably a hundred circles looking for her beloved InuYasha.

Kagome spotted movement in the bushes. "Ah ha!" Kagome squealed as she stepped over the them. She looked inside the bushes, but to her dismay, it was only a lone squirl who ran for dear life at the sight of something bigger than itself.

Kagome sighed. "Oh InuYasha, where the heck are you?" she stomped her foot in frustration. Her sun dress which was decorated in sunflowers flowed about her feet. The sun put and extra glint in her soft raven hair.

There was pressure on both of her shoulders as she turned around.

"I found you beautiful." InuYasha said in a husky tone. He was dressed in a old red haori (like in the series) and was looking down at her. He carressed her cheek and then his hand moved down her neck to her colar bone, igniting the flesh it passed in a strange desirable heat.

Kagome giggled. When she opened her eyes, to see InuYasha smiling at her, she never wished it would end. InuYasha leaned down to capture her lips, but as soon as she had dreamed this wonderful dream, it quickly ended.

Kagome woke up and smiled. "Ah, InuYasha." She said to herself. He had been haunting her dreams from the time she had met him. Strangly, she could never remember them until now. It was a wonderful dream, but now she had to unfortunately go to school. The only good part of that was to see her friends and boyfriend.

Kagome immeadiately sat up. "Sango and Miroku still don't know!" Kagome practically yelled.

"Kagome, are you alright in there?" Her mother called. "Yes, i'm fine mom." Kagome replied.

She looked over at her clock. She had set it early so she could give the key back to the teacher. She, for once in her life, woken up before the horrible noise woke her first. She just switched the alarm off before it could go off, and jumped in the shower.

Kagome came out relaxed and clean. She dried her hair and put on her uniform.

"Maybe one day they will change the dumb uniform rule." Kagome said and walked out of her room after she quickly brushed her hair.

Souta was watching tv and laughing at the mistakes that the cartoons made. She just rolled her eyes.

The seventeen year old sat down beside her brother and then her fat cat Buyo jumped in her lap. She rubbed her over weight cat between the ears and listened to it purr.

"Ok, breakfast is ready!" Her mom yelled from the kitchen. Kagome moved her cat and quickly followed her brother to go eat.

"This is really good mom." Kagome said between mouth fulls.

"Yeaths, thangws momph." Souta said with food overflowing from his mouth.

"Eww! Don't talk with your mouth open Souta!" Kagome said and closed her eyes from the horrible inhalation of food from her brother.

Kagome glanced at her watch. "Thanks again for breakfast mom. I have to go now." Kagome said and kissed her mom on the cheek.

When she stepped outside of her house, she eyed her car. "Nah, I'll walk today." She told herself as she set for the prison, I mean school.

Kagome walked into the building, but didn't go for her locker just yet. She went and gave the key back to the teacher.

"Here you go." Kagome said and handed it to her.

"Thank you Kagome." The teacher said and smiled.

Kagome walked back to her locker and pulled out her books. She really had to tell Sango and Miroku the good news.

She walked into her homeroom and spotted Sango alone for once.

"Hey, your here early." Sango said and smiled towards Kagome.

"Yeah. But I have to tell you something." Kagome said, practically squealing.

"What?" Sango asked wanting to know.

"I'll whisper it." Kagome said and motioned for Sango to lean down. Sango did and listened intently to what Kagome was saying. Her eyes widened.

Kagome smiled as she blushed and looked at Sango. "Kagome, I'm so happy for you!" Sango squealed and hugged her best friend.

"Thanks. Where is Miroku. Usually everytime I get here, you guys are always together, even when he is groaning from pain on the floor." Kagome said looking confused.

"Oh, I usually get here before him. Do you know what today is?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"Well you know those days that girls and guys get one seperate day to not wear their uniforms? Well today is the guys days. Tomorrow we can wear whatever we want to school. But remember it only lasts one day out of the whole year." Sango explained.

"Oh." Kagome said. Just then Miroku and InuYasha walked in together. Their clothes made them look more attractive than usual.

Miroku was wearing baggy faded jeans with a button up dark purple shirt with black fire at the bottom to give the shirt a nice effect. The first three buttons were left unbuttoned exposing some of his nice chest. Sango could have drooled for once, but held it in.

"Like what you see Lady Sango?" Miroku said and leaned down next to her ear and whispered something that got him pushed up against the wall by a very red and angry Sango.

"Wouldn't want to ruin your cloths now would I monk?" Sango said dangerously. Miroku knew that it had two meanings and gulped and shook his head.

InuYasha was wearing a red button up shirt, similar to Miroku's but nothing on the shirt. It contrased nicely with his baggy faded jeanes and his nice long silver hair. He was exposing his chest like Miroku, and Kagome's eyes widened.

Every guy seemed to be wearing the same type of jeans.

"Hello precious. Miroku knows, does Sango?" InuYasha asked and leaned down and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek.

"Yes. Sango was really happy. But now we have to get them together." Kagome whispered the last part. InuYasha nodded.

Kikyo walked in and noticed InuYasha kiss Kagome. She was so mad she was speechless. (thank kami)

She walked over to InuYasha and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Wha?" InuYasha said as he grew an extra pair of arms.

"Inu baby. You know I could show you a much better time than that wench. Stop pitying her and come play with me a while. I'll be genly if you want." She said silkily. InuYasha pried her away from him. He just gave her one short, curt answer. "No."

Kikyo pretended to cry and then when nobody cared she started to pout. "But Inu baby," "I said NO!" InuYasha said very very gravely. Kikyo wasn't used to that so she took a couple of steps back. "Oh I'll win you yet." She said and flashed Kagome an evil look. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

Sango and Miroku looked at the couple. "I knew this was going to happen. It just needed time." Sango said and smiled.

"Yes. I must agree with Lady Sango. You two are very good with each other." Miroku said and winked. Getting a hard hit from Sango.

Kagome was blushing at this point. InuYasha was kind of blushing, and kind of acting emotionless.

"Oh come on man! You would always complain to me that you wanted Kagome so much and that you needed some ideas to win her heart and...." InuYasha jumped up, his face tinged with a darkened pink and his hand clamped over Miroku's mouth.

"Uh, he doesn't know what he's talking about Kagome." InuYasha tried meekly to cover all he did to win Kagome over up.

Kagome smiled and blushed a deeper red color.

"How about we go over to my house after school." InuYasha asked. Today was their last day until the weekend.

"Sounds good to us." They all said together.

Then they all departed to their next classes.

Kagome walked down the halls. She had asked to go to the library so she could get out of her class, but now, she just felt like roaming around the halls.

_I can't believe it. Me and InuYasha a couple! Man this makes me soooo happy._ Kagome almost giggled out loud. _This is awesome! Now all those times that I dreamed about him, and actually kissing him is going to come true. And if he doesn't, then Kagome, your going to be one mad girl if your kiss deprived._ Kagome yet again almost giggled out loud.

What she failed to notice was InuYasha behind her watching with much amusement. He had noticed her scent in the halls and decided to check it out. Well, really check her out. It had really calmed his demon blood down a bit when he was around her now knowing that she was his. He would keep it that way if it was the last thing he did on earth. He smirked at his possessive side.

Kagome did a little twirl in the 'empty' hall. She glanced over her shoulder just to make sure no one was there. She blushed when she noticed InuYasha.

"Oh, I..I didn't see you there." Kagome stuttered. She had been acting like a five year old. Her complexion tinged with pink.

InuYasha smiled a half smile. "It's fine. I wouldn't want to miss you in the halls doing a little twirl any day." He said walking up to her. This made her blush a little darker to a redish color.

"Stop InuYasha." Kagome laughed half heartedly. He was now not even half a foot away from her.

"I haven't got to kiss you all day on those beautiful full lips of yours." He said huskily. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and tilted her chin up with his free hand. InuYasha slowly leaned down and barely brushed his lips against hers.

Kagome closed her eyes and an involuntary shudder went up her spine, making InuYasha smile. She snaked her arms around his neck, trying to get him to kiss her fully, but right now, he was teasing her.

InuYasha noticed her pull of his neck, but decided to keep on playing with her. He kissed the corners of her mouth and then her chin. He led whisper light kisses to her ear and let his hot breath tickle her. He pulled back to look at her.

Kagome opened her eyes at a small loss of warmth from his face being so close to hers. Her eyes met warm amber orbs that seemed to tell her that he was going to kiss her for real now.

Just as InuYasha dipped down to claim her lips as his, a small clearing of a throat was heard behind him.

Kagome jolted out of her daze when she heard someone. _Damn! _She thought. She looked over her shoulder to see a teacher tapping his foot lightly and his hands on his hips. _Damn damn damn damn!!_ She kept repeating in her mind.

InuYasha looked back to see a very pissed teacher of his. He was supposed to go and get water and hurry back.

_Stupid teacher. Couldn't wait another damn minute. I was so close to kissing her. Shit! I have wanted to taste her all morning! Stupid idiot teacher! _InuYasha ranted in his head.

"Excuse me Mr. Seiga, and Ms. Higurashi, but I believe that this isn't the time or place for this, and Mr. Seiga, I believe that you said you were getting water?" The teacher adjusted his falling specticals. "I think that the two of you will serve detention tomorrow after class for this. Now I suggest you depart from each other and get back to class before I take this to a higher authority, meaning the priciple."

Kagome hit her forehead on InuYasha's chest. She mouthed a quick good-bye and went back to class. InuYasha nodded and turned around to watch her leave and groan at the teacher.

InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome met back up at lunch. They explained what happened to their friends, leaving out some things mind you.

"Then the idiot decided to give us detention tomorrow for hugging!" Kagome yelled and blushed at the same time.

"The bastard." InuYasha added.

"I'm really sorry Kagome. On a saturday too. School's not even in torturing mode for most students then." Sango said sympathetically. Miroku nodded.

"Oh well, at least it wasn't today." Miroku said. They all remembered to go to InuYasha's house.

"Wait a second. Sango, what's your last name?" InuYasha asked remembering something from earlier.

"Kira, why do you ask?" Sango said puzzled.

"Well, because when I met you and Kagome for the first time, you told me your last name was Umegi." InuYasha said.

Sango blushed and everyone laughed. "What, why would you do that? Did you forget your last name Sango?" Kagome laughed. Sango blushed harder.

(If you havn't noticed i left you guys a little surprise in the first chapter. I will be doing that in some chapters. I have been waiting for someone to finally notice, and finally someone did. Thanx for reading carefully!! Keep an eye out!!))

"I really don't know guys. I guess that I was....I don't know. Hmmm. Nope. No apperant idea." Sango explained.

They all looked warily at her. Then they all nodded.

"Well, I'm off to gym. See you guys later." Kagome said. InuYasha sooned joined her. They weren't two steps out of the door when Miroku's chair went flying past them with Miroku screaming for dear life. They just shook their heads.

Kagome and InuYasha got to gym, got into their uniform gym clothes, well really Kagome because boys had to option to wear their own kind of shorts today.

InuYasha sat back and admired Kagome again.

Kagome looked at InuYasha. She felt her eyes on him and felt herself blushing again. She went over and sat beside him.

Out of nowhere, a very slutty looking witch showed up. "Hey Inu baby." She said and plopped down in his lap. "Thanks for the comfy seat." She bubbled. Kagome's eye twitched.

"Kikyo, do you mind? I'm trying to talk to my girl friend." InuYasha said calmly at first. "Wow! You actually pityed Kagome that much. Well, that's really nice of you, but i'm here with you now Inu baby." Kikyo said. She tried to land a kiss on him.

InuYasha was very irritated. As was Kagome. So InuYasha simply stood up. Kikyo went falling out of his lap onto the floor like a heap of slutty, wenchy goo.

Kikyo looked up only to find InuYasha holding on to Kagome protectivly. "Grrr." She mummbled as one of her 'friends' helped her up.

The teachers weren't in the gym at the time so while Kagome was distracted by laughing at Kikyo, he planted a soft and gentle kiss on her lips. She looked surprised up at him, like they had never kissed before. "Later, I can kiss you like I really want to love." He said and say back down. Leaving a shocked Kagome standing up. She soon followed him and sat down when she regained her brain.

Soon gym was over and the three of them met up after school. They were off to InuYasha's house.

-

ha ha ha ha ha. I leave you at a small cliffy! I will update sooner this time. Probably this weekend. I've been so busy. I finally got a break, a small two day break from school. So i decided to update finally. i'm so sorry. please forgive me. I tried my best to kikyo bash, and mushyness and i hope thay ya'll liked it.

**please read the following: **

_**if you guys have any suggestions, or kikyo bashings i will consider including them. Of course the credit will go to you.**_

_**and another thing, if you want me to recognize you in my story, or give ya a shout out with a little message, let me know in the review. just put it like this..**_

_**hey i'm blahhhh and i would like a shout out and/or a message or just to be recognized in your story.**_

_**All shout outs and recognizations will be at the top of the page before i write the number of what chapter it is....thanx for reading ya'll please tell me how ya'll liked it. **_

_**all and any critcism will be considered and suggestions will be considered as well. Please tell me any corrections or whatever to make my story better thanks a billion. **_

**_AND THANK YOU ALL MY LOYAL AND LOVELY FANS! _** you guys are just too good!!

-ja na


	8. together at last

MALLORY

Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha, and i think we all know that now.

chapter eight

They all arrived at InuYasha's house and immeadiately went to the game room. InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other at the memory in which they shared.

"So who will challenge the great Miroku to a game of Gran Turismo 4? I will surely kick your ass!"

"Yeah, don't write checks your ass can't cash Miroku." InuYasha said, accecpting the challange. They both seated themselves on the couch and started to play once everything was set up.

"No! How can this be? I'm losing? No, don't spin, turn around you stupid viper! Damn it!" Miroku yelled a couple of minutes later at the poor defensless screen. InuYasha chuckled as he lapped Miroku.

Kagome and Sango watched from the pool table on the other side of the room. Sango smiled.

"He's such an idiot." She laughed.

"Yeah, your idiot." Kagome added.

"What are you saying?" Sango questioned, her face flushing.

"Oh, you know you like him, no more denying it Sango." Kagome pointed out.

"Your kidding." Sango blushed.

"Nope, not even a little. C'mon, I'm your best friend...I can tell these things. It's just one of you needs to hurry up and make a move, because neither of you are getting anywhere." Kagome sighed.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Just waltz over there and confess everything while he laughes at me? You have to be out of your mind." Sango admitted.

"No, InuYasha and I can get you both together and then it will all go with the flow from there. Just let fate take its turn and stop avoiding it." Kagome said.

Sango fidgeted a little. "I don't know."

"You can trust me. You know, Miroku's pretty much worshipping the ground you walk on. Just let him have a chance to actually touch you with out fearing for his life." Kagome laughed.

"Kagome, you know that I'm not a fast girl..." Sango looked at her best friend.

"Ok, then keep up what your doing until he eventully learns his lesson, but you know your just dying to kiss him."

"Well, yeah. Sometimes I just wish he would just walk over and take my breath away instead of grabbing my ass or something." Sango chuckled.

InuYasha's ear twitched and a grin adorned his features.

"Hey, Miroku, I know a way you can get Sango without being beaten within an inch of your life." InuYasha whispered.

"What? How?" Miroku almost jumped out of his seat.

"Shhh...keep quiet and act normal, I just over heard something Sango said," InuYasha informed."She likes you and she said, and I quote, 'sometimes I wish he would just walk over and take my breath away instead of grabbing my ass or something.' so, just walk over there and kiss her man!" InuYasha added.

"She really said that?" Miroku asked. InuYasha nodded still looking at the screen.

"Ok, so, how do I go about it?" Miroku asked, very eager to intice is little vixen.

"Well, just pretend it's just another dream, and walk over there, grab her, but don't hurt her, and kiss her like you have always wanted to." InuYasha advised.

"Is that how you kiss Kagome?" Miroku asked, curious.

"Well, usually, but right now, i'm gonna take her out of here so you can have your privacy, and so I can have mine." InuYasha smirked.

"Sango, I'm sure he'll get around to it sooner than you think, just wait for it." Kagome smiled as Sango just rolled her eyes in a 'yeah right' kind of way.

"Hey, Kagome, will you come with me for a sec.?" InuYasha called out.

"I'll be right back Sango." Kagome jumped down and went to InuYasha who wrapped an arm around her waist.

Miroku stood and made his way over to Sango.

"Where are they going?" Sango asked, eyeing Miroku suspiciously.

"Probably to make out or something." Miroku smiled.

"Of course." Sango smiled, hiding her jealousy.

Miroku came over to her and Sango gave him a warning.

"Touch me and I'll be sure to make you pay." but to her amazement, his grin didn't waver, but turned into a smirk as she was pulled into his embrace before she could register what he was doing.

"Now Lady Sango, tame your tongue." Miroku whispered, one arm grasping her waist and the other on the back of her neck.

"M..Miroku...what are you d..doing?" She studdered.

"What I've always wanted to do...but since you won't tame your tongue, I'm afraid I have to." he said and dipped his lips to hers.

Sango was glad for his support, for her knees now felt like jello. She closed her eyes as his lips met her soft ones and started to massage them.

She let her arms snake around his neck as he was sucking on her botton lip. A small moan escaped her at Miroku menstrations. She tugged her arms on his neck, wanting more. Miroku mentally smiled as he parted her lips with his tongue and slid it in. He traced the crevases of her mouth until he found her shy one. He played with it, wanting her to play back, which she soon found herself doing.

Miroku broke the kiss, for their air was running out. He looked at her flushed face and her swollen lips. When she opened her eyes, they were glazed over.

Sango's mind was currently off line at the moment. Only the memory of Miroku's lips on hers was playing over and over in her mind.

Her thoughts were bombarded by the feeling of his mouth claiming hers once again.

"InuYasha, what did you want?" Kagome asked when they reached the recesses of his room. "Are you sure it's safe to leave Miroku in there...alone?" Kagome giggled.

InuYasha just smirked after shutting his door.

"What? Am I missing something?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I over heard your conversation with Sango, and told him exactly what she wanted him to do, so now, they're probably having fun." InuYasha chuckled at Kagome's shocked expression.

"What, don't you want Sango to be happy?" InuYasha inquired, standing before her now.

"Yes, but...YOU WERE EASEDROPPING!" Kagome blurted out.

InuYasha cringed.

"Uh...well, I have sensitive ears, and you guys weren't that far away." InuYasha admitted, holding his hands defensively infront of him.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and just stared.

"You know what?" InuYasha smirked, with a mischevious expression on his face.

"What?" Kagome asked none to happy.

"Your really sexy when your angry." He answered, taking steps closer.

"..."

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, letting one hand glide up and down her spine, sending chills throughout her body. He let the other lay lazily at her hip, where her hands used to be.

Kagome instantly felt like goo. When she felt his lips on her neck, she let it fall back so he could have better access.

InuYasha trailed butterfly kisses down her neck to her colar bone, back up the way to her ear. He licked the flesh just below her earlobe, and gained a small moan from her part. He smirked mentally and nipped at the same spot before sucking on it lightly. He gave heavy kisses back down to her colar bone and just below he sucked hard on the skin there, and Kagome gasped in a breath.

He let the hand massaging her back slide up the front of her shirt and splay across her belly. His fingers moved just below her bra, and he continued his torture down the front of her chest, just meeting the neck of her shirt.

Kagome found her fingers clenched in his hair, her mind not working. When she felt her shirt almost half way off, did she realize what was going on.

"Wait...Inu..Yasha..." She said between breaths.

InuYasha immeadiately stopped. Mentally shooting himself with a shotgun

_You idiot. Why did you take it so damn far! She's not ready you dumbass! _

His mind berated him.

Only after Kagome got herself situated and her mind registering, did she look at InuYasha.

"I..I'm sorry InuYasha...I'm just not ready yet." Kagome said, her eyes tearing a little.

InuYasha sad beside her and embrased her.

"No, don't ever be sorry about that. I took it too far without thinking. It's entirely my fault." He admitted.

"No it's not. It's partly mine too. I let you take it that far because I wasn't thinking either." She smiled.

InuYasha gave her a chaste kiss.

"Let's go see what the new lovers are up to." He said standing up. He offered her hand, which she gladly took.

When they found Miroku and Sango, it was a surprising sight. Sango was actually sitting in his lap and they were laughing.

"Oh hey InuYasha. Your plan worked. Thanks man." Miroku said smiling.

"No problem." InuYasha replied.

"Hey Sango, I have a plan." Kagome said later that night over the phone.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Let's tease the boys tomorrow, or at least try and make them jealous." Kagome giggled.

"Sounds good. What do you have in mind?" Sango inquired.

"Well, just come over early tomorrow morning." Kagome answered.

"Ok. See you then." Sango laughed.

like my new end of chappie line? lol...ppl r free to use it! well...I'M SO HAPPY AT ALL OF UR REVIEWS...but ur not happy with me! i'm sorry i havn't updated! i'm so so so so so sorry. what can i say...school sucks...well...only 5 more days left and i'm all commited...at least i'll try to be...

well, i'm afraid that, like every other chapter, i don't like this one...but u can help!

I WANT HONEST RESULTS! CRITICISM AND SUGGESTIONS WILL BE TAKEN INTO CONSIDERATION!

AND ESPECIALLY kikyo bashings! I will need many creative ones in my next chapter and of course u will get the credit...i don't want it any other way! lol...

well, tho u ignore this part like always, my faithful lovely wonderful perfect fans...(00) ...if u want a shout out let me kno, or whatever! lol...

BUT PLZ REVIEW! i thrive on them...I NEED THEM! lol

well, i'm looking forward to at least one review plz...they always make my day! thanks for putting up with me for this long...

ja na


	9. a fight to remember

MALLORY

Disclaimer: I don't own this series, which i think we all know by now...this is getting irritating. lol

OK, I HAVE A FEW THANKYOU'S THAT I WANT TO RECOGNIZE TO ALL MY LOVELY FANS, OH, AND HERE'S SOME CYBER PIE! hands you all cyber pie

**Thanks for reading! You guys have really motivated me to keep going! This goes to:**

**Kaminari-chan1**

**Crystal Koneko**

**Head Strong Hanyou**

**Eric3D2B**

**hieishypergoth**

**CyberfrogX**

**Neko-Yuff16**

**inuchick06**

**TwistedBlackandRedRose**

**Ex-Angel18**

**ichie**

**InuYasha-luver7**

**lily**

**InuKagsChild1**

**Cava**

**iLvsimplepln2**

**Shikon Mistress**

**kasatka**

**Devilchild34**

**Remix-69er**

**Demon-InuYasha1**

**Demonchik39**

**HazelEyed Freak**

**Sandywai**

**Secret-Punk-Rocker**

**emma**

**FushigiYugifan80**

**Marille Aaye**

**Egyptian Kiss-i took your advice seriously, so thanks bunches**

**mint-o**

**Kalyn**

**Kaitou-InuYasha**

**arophobia1322**

**Tywell**

**Winny Kaginufans**

**Shiningshine32**

**InuYasha-Hottie**

**Kylria**

**Kitten**

**jessica**

**Amanda-Trinh**

**Chaos NekoInu Hanyou**

**elena**

**deadkikyo**

**samurai Fish**

**Ryuchi**

**wolfgirl44**

**C-dog**

**kiba's secret mate**

**forrgotten one**

**contrey wolf boy- umm, its what boys have that girls don't if you get it now **

**oketa**

**Manga Addiction**

**Not going to tell you!**

**yota**

if i forgot you or didn't spell your name right or something, I'm really sorry! Please let me know!

oh and just to take up a little more of your time, I would please like you to read a review from someone called **Kikyou-san**

**she wrote:**_You can't even fucking write properly but you're bashing on Kikyo, the best character in the whole Inu Yasha series? This is a shitty story; it sucks big balls. Don't quit your day job._

_Inu-Yasha's True Love,_

_Kikyou_

I only have a few things to say to that.. at least the balls are big and not little...lol jk no seriously:..1.) I'm sorry but your not Kikyou and you need to understand that this is a made up series. 2.) I have a right to express my opinion and portray Kikyou in any way i wish since this is my story and you need to back off. 3.) You obviously failed to read the little warning on the story summary that clearly says that i Kikyou bash and if your a fan then don't read the story and don't flame. So you were acting immature and you need to learn to read. Another thing is that I have many fans who support me so your little rude comment which really didn't need all those words your mommy probably doesn't know you say anyway was a waste of your time and mine. I'm not being cocky, but that is how i feel. So please, please, please, don't review anymore or learn to give constuctive criticism or to intelligently criticize(sp?). Thanks.

**So all of my fans out there, thanks for supporting me! Now, on with the story! (finally!) **

chapter nine

(oh guys, today is Monday for them. I got a little mixed up in my other chapter. Sorry if you get confused! )

Sango and Kagome were chatting and giggling up in Kagome's room.

"So did you bring yours?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about this. I only want Miroku watching me, but we have some perverts in our school." Sango said.

"Oh, I didn't think of that. Well, if they do, InuYasha and Miroku would probably beat them up!" Kagome laughed.

"I'm a little uncomfortable wearing a mini skirt out in public Kagome." Sango said an held up the skirt that she brought with her.

"Well, me too. But it's our day to wear what we want so, let's at least make it fun for the guys too." Kagome laughed a little.

Sango agreed.

Kagome and Sango changed into their clothes. Sango's outfit consisted of a pink halter top and a pink and black plad skirt.

Kagome's outfit went along with Sango's. It was a green halter top and a green and black plad skirt.

The girls smiled at each other.

"I'm glad that we bought these together. Now we match!" Kagome giggled.

"That was a great observation captain obvious." Sango replied.

Kagome scowled at Sango. "That was mean." she crossed her arms, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Sango giggled. "So?"

"Ok, enough playing around, we have to go to school now. But first, I'm going to grab a sweater. I still don't feel very comfortable like this. Did you bring your black sweater? If you didn't you can borrow one of mine." Kagome said, digging out two small balck sweaters.

"Thanks. I totally forgot." Sango said taking one of the sweaters and throwing it over her shoulders.

"Ok, off to tease our two favorite boys." Kagome said as they loaded everything into her car.

"I'm so close." InuYasha annouced to his bedroom mirror as he finished putting on his pants. "But can I do it?" he whispered.

Kagome and Sango made their way up the hall to their homeroom. Whistles and many other rude remarks were being made all around them.

They both clung to their sweaters, their faces very red.

"Hey Kagome, you dressed up real nice for me today, huh?" the annoying voice of Kouga ran through their ears.

"Kouga, go away." Kagome said exasperated just talking to him.

"But why? A beautiful lady such as you needs a real man, a full demon to take care of you...and your lovely friend." Kouga said and acknowledged Sango as well. Both Kagome and Sango's face turned a nice cherry red.

Kouga went behind then and stood between them. He wrapped an arm around around their waistes.

"Allow me to escort my two beautiful women to their homerooms." He announced and gently nudged them forward.

Kagome's eye twitched and so did Sango's. They looked at each other in silent agreement. They both turned around and both landed their fists into Kouga's cheeks. They smiled as the lay on the ground dazed and walked to their destinations.

When Kouga awakened a few seconds later, he stood. He felt two taps on his shoulder as he turned around. Two other fists bombarded their way into his vision as he was knocked out cold this time by none other than InuYasha and Miroku.

They followed Kagome and Sango.

Kagome and Sango took a seat as usual, then the boys walked in. Immeadiately their eyes traveled to their legs. Once again, Kagome and Sango's faces were painted with a blush.

InuYasha sat next to Kagome, and Miroku next to Sango.

"So, what's the occasion?" InuYasha asked.

"Oh, nothing special." Kagome answered.

Miroku was drooling over Sango, who was also blushing a crimson. Kagome giggled. InuYasha just patted Miroku on the back. "Down boy, down."

They all laughed.

Just then, their fun was ruined as a very skanky Kikyou walked in with a skirt so short that one false move would let the 'secret' out. But knowing Kikyou, the school already knew. Her shirt was pulled up and tied as a belly shirt just below her breasts, and the neck of the shrit was cut into a very low plunging V cut. It was nothing but the word whore written all over.

She walked up to InuYasha.

"Hey Inu baby, impressed?" She asked.

Kagome's blood began to boil.

"No, I've got better." InuYasha replied, talking about Kagome.

Kagome blushed and Kikyou shot her a very evil look. She looked Kagome up and down.

"You know you shouldn't be wearing that. You can't pull it off. Your nothing but skin and bones. You have no curves like me." Kikyou laughed.

"Your nothing but whore and slut. You have no skills like me." Kagome stood getting angry.

"Well, I'm better looking. Better than you in any way, and can get any guy that I want." Kikyou growled.

Kagome smirked. "Every guy but mine. I don't want anyone but InuYasha, and if you havn't already noticed, he wants none of your little skanky ass. So just walk away before I beat the shit out of you." Kagome ground out fiercely.

Kikyou scowled and stomped away.

Kagome smiled her arms as Sango and Miroku cheered. She looked at InuYasha who pulled her into his lap and smothered her with a hug. Kagome giggled.

"That's my girl. I would seriously like to so you kick her ass." Miroku said. Sango and InuYasha agreed.

They went to their other classes, with Miroku and InuYasha giving out death glares to every guy who looked at Sango and Kagome.

They all met up at lunch where they just talked and laughed.

"Did you see what Kagome was wearing? It looks so horrible on her. No wonder InuYasha is just pitying her ugly ass." Kikyou and some girls behind Kagome laughed.

Kagome's eyes started to water a little. InuYasha put a reasurring hand on her leg. "Don't listen to them. Their just trying to get to you." He whispered. Kagome nodded and they all ignored them further.

Kagome's eye was twitching at their other attempts to get to her...oh and were they working!

Kikyou made the final straw when she 'accidentally' bumped into Kagome. If it was anyone else, it would have been fine, but Kagome jumped up and stood in front of her.

"What the hell do you think your doing? I swear if you don't stop I WILL BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOUR SLUTTY ASS!" Kagome yelled.

Kikyou smirked and raised a hand and slapped Kagome.

Kagome stood their shocked as Kikyou ranted on about how she wasn't supposed to yell at her because she was perfect.

InuYasha started to stand, but Kagome held up a hand. "No, she started it, I'm going to end it."

"You think your perfect? Well see how perfect your gonna be with a broken nose!" Kagome yelled.

"Wha--?" Kikyou was cut short by the painful blow to her face by Kagome's fist.

"Ahhh! My face! My beautiful face!" Kikyou yelled as she stood up. She made a rage filled swing at Kagome who only dodged and tackled her.

Kagome straddled her as she slapped her repeatedly.

Kikyou pushed her off, a small trail of blood coming from a busted lip. "How dare you! You bitch!"

She jumped on Kagome and started to pull her hair. A smirk came from Kagome.

"Hey moron! I'm not tender headed." with that she gave a smacking punch to Kikyou's abdomen. Kikyou fell off, holding her stomach in agony as Kagome stood over her.

"I warned you, so I think you deserve it." Kagome said.

"Hey, whats going on here?" the the principal yelled from the outside of the circle that had formed around them.

Someone quickly grabbed one of Kikyou's 'friends' and rustled her hair and smacked her. She fell to the ground as everyone pushed Kagome out of the crowd so she wouldn't be caught.

"Sir, these two girls were fighting, and we could't stop them. They have very long nails."

"Well, I guess the two of you need to be expelled." the principal exclaimed.

"Sir, actually, since we all saw it, Kikyou had actually started all of it, and this girl was only defending herself." someone else said.

"Well, thank you children. Please, finish your lunches." With that, two students dragged Kikyou off following the principal.

Kagome fixed her tousled hair in the girls restroom as Sango clapped and laughed.

"Kagome! That was awesome! That must have felt sooo good just hitting her."

"Yeah, it did!" Kagome giggled.

"I think we need to go out for icecream to celebrate." Sango exclaimed. Kagome agreed.

Just then, InuYasha and Miroku came in. InuYasha picked up Kagome and gave her a much needed kiss.

"You were great Kagome. You really turned me on." He smiled at her shocked expresstion and her rising blush.

Miroku held Sango and gaver her a kiss. "That's for being so beautiful." Sango laughed.

"So, we have decided that we're going to celebrate Kagome's meritorious act by going out for icecream. Want to join us?" Sango asked the guys when they put them down.

"Sounds great. I never want to leave your side Lady Sango." Miroku said and bowed, all the while kissing her hand. Kagome and InuYasha laughed as they finished school and headed out for icecream.

Hey, i hope you guys liked it! I don't know if it's as long as you like but, I tried my darndest! lol...

I really hope that you guys review...**and all you ppl who read and not review...well...please review...it motivates me to keep updating! I have almost 100 reviews, i never thought that many ppl would actually read something of mine. You guys have really made my days. So thats why i was soooo motivated to write another chapter this quick...**

**i would like to thank ELENA for your suggestions! Even though I didn't use one directly, your ideas gave me this idea!**

so if anyone wants to add a suggestion, or idea...i'm always open! Though, i do think i now know how im going to add a twist in here so u guys watch out, cause its coming real real real real real soon! thanks guys!

oh and any **suggestions **or **critisicm **will always be open, but please to don't make it like the one at the top...that was just plain mean! lol

please review...

ja na


	10. Why?

MALLORY

Disclaimer: You know what, this is getting really old, but oh well, so here it goes: i don't own InuYasha, but i do own...um...give me a minute...oh..I own my very own paper clip, so ha!

you know...i read over my last chapter and found sooo many mistakes...i felt so embarrassed cause they even confused me! Ugh! and it was sooo dagum short! (i live in the south, hince :dagum: )

**But I would like to thank these people for reviewing my **

**last chapter:**

**Band! **

**Elena**

**Chaos NekoInu Hanyou**

**Kylria**

**Kendra**

**the-geek **_I want to really thank you! It's great how there are people out there like you_

_that don't take the bashings to heart. Thank you so much. Your review really_

_brought a smile to my face._

**Ic1004angel**

**Contry wolf boy**

**Heidi**

**SmifaliciousPurpleSquirrel**

**Cherimal**

**oOnat-cahnOo**

**angel**

**Brittany**

**BaByGiRlJlYnN**

**InuChick06 **_Thanks so much for your support!_

**BlondeKagome**

**Ryuchi, Inuchi**

**I LOVE IT!**

**C-dog**

**yota**

**A big fan**

**Crazy idiot**

**inuyashalover9565**

**a HUGE fan**

**Really really soon**

**SMK**

**Kiba's secret mate**

**update soooon**

**sandy wai**

**samuraifish**

**if I spelled your name wrong or forgot u, i'm really sorry and please let me **

**know! And i'm so sorry it took me forever to update! My computer **

**down and i couldn't do anything, so please understand and review!**

Now on with the chapter...

chapter ten

Kagome arrived home after icecream with the gang. Sango of course came with her to get her car.

"That was fun Kagome. Still, you made history at school with the awesome beating on Kikyou." Sango smiled.

"Nah, she was just really, really getting on my nerves. Thanks anyway." Kagome laughed.

Sango waved as she backed out of the drive way. Kagome smiled and waved back.

She headed in her house.

"Mom, I'm home." she called out, but no one answered.

_Where is everyone? _she thought to herself.

"Souta?" she called out again. This time her little brother came to the door coming from her grandpa's room.

"Kagome, grandpa has lost his mind! For real this time. He's talking about how there's a disturbance in the air." her little brother told her while he led her to her grandpa's room.

Kagome rolled her eyes, but she was still a little worried.

Her mom was sitting beside her grandfather and Souta sat at the end of his bed.

"Grandpa, what do you mean by a disturbance?" Kagome asked as she neiled beside him.

"Kagome...something is wrong. The peaceful aura of the shrine is trying to tell me something. Something old, from long long ago has been disrupted I think. I need to go and pray." he said and stood like it was an every day thing.

"Grandpa, if there's a 'disturbace' like you say, then why were you lying in your bed like you were going to die at any moment?" Souta asked.

"Well, in this family, you need some dramatic effect to get your family to take you seriously." he said as everyone fell anime style around him.

Everyone started to leave the room.

"Grandpa, we still don't take you seriously." Souta peeked his head in the room to say before he left to his precious game console.

Their grandfather's eye twitched and a sweatdrop appeared on the side of his head.

"Mom, I think Grandpa has lost his marbles." Kagome said while helping her mom with dinner, though what her grandfather said was still in the back of her mind.

"Well dear, he is an old man." her mother lightly laughed.

After dinner, Kagome got a phone call.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Kagome, we're all coming to your house tonight ok. So, be ready. InuYasha said he has to tell us something.Oh, and sorry for the short notice." Sango answered on the other line.

"Um..ok." Kagome said.

So she hung up the phone. She went into the sitting area where her mother and grandpa were.

"Uh, mom, my friends have just decided that their coming over, so I hope that you don't mind." Kagome informed.

"That's fine dear." her mother smiled.

"Just tell them to keep it quiet! I don't want to be interrupted while I'm looking in my room for something that will tell me about the great disturbance." Kagome's grandpa blurted out.

Kagome sweatdropped.

"Ok grandpa. You got it." she smiled and went outside to wait for her friends.

"So, InuYasha, what do you have to tell us?" Miroku asked while they were in the car.

"You'll find out when we get to Kagome's house." he shortly answered.

"Why does it have to be Kagome's house? Why not mine, or yours, or Sango's?" Miroku continued to interrogate.

"What, are you jealous?" Sango laughed.

Miroku looked down at his hands and tapped his thumbs together.

"Well, just a little bit." he said quietly.

From the drivers seat, InuYasha gave him a queer, astonished look.

"And I thought you couldn't get any more immature, but Miroku my friend, you surprise even me. How do you put up with it Sango? You should get an award for that." InuYasha half laughed.

Sango giggled and patted Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku just scowled and looked out the window.

_Just for that InuYasha, I shall make this ride the most annoying ride in the history of annoying rides! No one makes fun of the great Miroku!_

**_Dude, shut up! I need an award for having to _**be **_you. _**

_Hey, I'm talking to myself! Oh no, I've reached a new crazy! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_**shakes invisible head miserably Ok crazy, go back to your little reality!**_

_Fine! Hmph..._

"InuYasha?" Miroku asked innocently.

"What?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

Miroku gave him a mishevious smile. "Are we there yet?"

"What the hell...Miroku, don't you start this!" InuYasha yelled just anticipating the misery of the ride.

"Are we there yet?"

"Miroku, shut up."

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up!"

Sango sat back in her seat in the back of InuYasha's car and shook her head.

"Hey, it could be a song!" Miroku almost brilliantly thought.

"Are we there yet?" he started to sing.

InuYasha's eye twitched.

"Nah, sounds bad." Miroku said to himself.

"I'm warning you Miroku..." InuYasha threatened.

"Ok, fine, I'll stop." Miroku sighed.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five seconds later...

"Are we there yet?"

"AH! SHUT THE HELL UP!" InuYasha screamed.

Miroku only smiled as the fun began.

Kagome saw her friends pull up in the drive way. Miroku jumped out for dear life, just out of the reach on InuYasha.

"Yay, we're here...that took forever." Miroku laughed as InuYasha shot him a death glare.

Kagome looked back and forth from them.

"Am I missing something here?" she asked.

"Uh, I'll explain later." Sango laughed at her confused face.

"So, InuYasha, what did you want to tell us?" Kagome asked, now standing beside him.

InuYasha had a distant look in his eyes.

Kagome waved a hand infront of his face.

"Hello, Earth to InuYasha." Kagome softly laughed.

InuYasha instantly woke up from his daze.

"Oh, sorry. Um, guys, follow me." he said and led them into Kagome's shed.

"Uh, InuYasha what are we doing here?" Sango asked.

InuYasha took a deep breath and turned to his friends.

"Ok. Guys, if we go through this well here, then it will take us back in time to the Fudal Era. Now, I know that this sounds really weird and stuff, but believe me, I've been before." he explained.

"What, you mean to tell me that you've been at my house, slipping back and forth through time without telling me? Us?" Kagome asked, a little hurt.

"Yeah, I thought we were friends." Miroku said.

"Wait, are you even sure you're just not insane?" Sango questioned.

"Well, I didn't know for sure if I was just dreaming or if it was really happening. But I've been like five times and now I want to show you guys. I need you all there because weird stuff happens to us, it's like it reverts us into something. There's magick there, curses, priestesses, demons bigger than me and very evil. Villagers, like in the Fudal Era." InuYasha said and lifted the wooden planks the he placed back on top of the well.

He held out his hand for Kagome.

"Come on. Miroku take Sango's hand and you guys take Kagome's we all have to linked together I think." with that, he jumped in the well and they all followed. A bright blue light blinded them and when they reopened their eyes, they were in the same, but different well. There was no shed over them, but a bright blue sky with clouds. InuYasha climbed out and helped Kagome up, and so on.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were stunned.

"Wow, this is so...uh...i don't know the word for it." Sango whispered amazed.

"AWESOME!" Miroku yelled. They looked at him, and their jaws dropped.

"What?" he asked.

"Your clothes, and your hand. You even have a staff!" Sango pointed out. Miroku looked at his purple, monk-like clothes and his staff. The beads on his hand intrigued him.

"I wonder what would happen if..." he turned to the forest and removed the beads. His hand opened and a black whole was sucking things in. He immeadiately put the beads back on.

"Wow, it's like some sort of...wind tunnel." He said.

"Sango, your wearing battle clothes. They're awesome!" Kagome yelled.

She looked at herself. She had a huge boomerang, a sword and other weapons. She found another set of clothes in a small sack she carried on her back.

"Wow." she said to herself amazed. "I have no idea what I am." she laughed.

"All I have are arrows and a bow." Kagome laughed. "Same old clothes from today."

"I have a huge sword and this red haori. I have found out that it's resistant to fire and other stuff like that, oh and sharp stuff." InuYasha piped up, a odd glint in his amber eyes.

"How did you find that out?" they asked.

"Well, I've learned how to wield this sword called Tetseiga by killing demons who have been wanting to kill me."

"Oh." was their replies.

"Kagome, could you come here?" he asked and stepped back a little.

"Sure." Kagome happily walked into his embrace.

InuYasha gave her a heart wrenching kiss.

"Wow, what was that for?" She asked.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." he apologized for what he had to do.

"For wha--?" she was cut off by the sharp pain in her side.

She looked down only to find a deep cut. A small pearl-like ball appeared from a shining light that gleamed from her side and fell into InuYasha's bloody hand.

She looked up at him with sorrow, confusion, and pain mingled together in her chocolate orbs.

InuYasha pushed her away, and she safely landed into Sango's and Miroku's arms. Their faces were nothing but shock and rage.

"What the hell InuYasha? I thought you loved her?" Sango yelled.

Kagome's soft voice cut through him like a thousand knives going in his heart. "H..how could you?" she then fainted for the pain from both betrayal and the long deep gash in her side.

InuYasha turned away and disappeared into the forest.

"What are we going to do?" Sango asked Miroku.

"I don't know." was his solemn reply.

Just then, a villager showed up.

"Who are you?" he asked the two people dressed very oddly.

"Please, our friend is hurt." Miroku said and stood, motioning to the passed out Kagome.

"Yes, bring her to the village. Our priestess, Lady Kaede, can help her." he said.

After Miroku picked Kagome up, he asked them to follow him into the village.

"I hope she'll be ok." Sango whispered.

"Me too." Miroku sadly replied.

Kagome slowly awoke. She instantly remembered what happened and tears again sprang in her eyes.

_No! No more crying! I have to be strong. But, why would he do this? _

Kagome looked up at the ceiling as if it would give her all the answers to her questions. It was then that she realized that she was in a very, very old and forein place.

_What? Where am I? _She asked herself, looking around.

She started to pull herself up on her elbows when a sudden force pushed her back down again.

"Yea should not move." was all she heard.

Kagome looked up to see a woman who's face looked as if the ages had taken a hard and stressful toll.

"W..who are you? And where am I? Where's Sango and Miroku? Are they ok?" she asked, starting to get panic-stricken.

"Kagome, calm down. Miroku and I are fine." a ressuring hand was placed on her forearm.

Kagome looked at Sango, who saw the unshed tears in Kagome's eyes. Her sympathetic look didn't help either.

"Where am I though. I know I'm in the Fudal Era, but where?" Kagome questioned, looking at all the old things in the room.

"Yea are in my house child. I am Priestess Kaede. I have put medicine on your injury, so it would help to not move as much." Kaede pointed out.

Kagome thought a moment.

"Lady Kaede has explained what it was InuYasha wanted. The thing in your side." Miroku informed Kagome.

Kagome looked at Kaede who informed her as well.

"What came out of your side, my child, was a sacred jewel, known widely in this present day, as the Shikon No Tama. It brings power to those who weild it. It can be used for good, or evil. But, as it has been said in the legends, that those who possess it for evil, the jewel starts to corrupt their mind. They go mad, and usually their souls have already been devoured by evil. What this InuYasha wished to do with it, I have no idea. But he somehow knew it was yea who held it." Kaede explained.

Kagome was deep in thought.

"But, why was it in me?" she interrogated.

"It is said that the jewel knows no time, nor place, but it will embed itself in one who is of pure of heart. Who's destiny and causes are pure. Usually in a priestess. So, my child, you are perhaps a strong priestess, but just need some training." Kaede suggested.

"Lady Kaede, that all makes sense, but why would InuYasha wish to have it. He's never shown any interest in power." Sango said.

"That is true." Miroku supported Sango's statement.

"I know not. The Shikon No Tama can also be used in many different ways. But his intentions could be of many." she answered.

"I now need to check your wounds my child, so if you will kindly leave monk." Kaede said.

"Aww, and miss all the fun?" Miroku sighed.

Sango used her knew weapon the smack him on the side of the head.

"Leave you lecher." Sango said curtly.

He pretended to pout as he left the small room.

"Ah, it is healing quite nicely. By tomorrow, you will be able to stand. I think that you all should get a rest from the events of today. When the sun rised in the morning, I shall take another look at your injury. I will burn some inscents and pray for you all to have a pieceful sleep. And I will get the monk to get some extra futons." Kaede said and stood.

She gave Miroku his instructions.

"You know, it's ok to cry Kagome." Sango reasured.

Kagome sighed. "I know, but I don't want to." she gave a watery smile as she closed her eyes to get some rest.

Miroku eventually had everything ready as they all drifted into a peaceful sleep.

AHHH, don't kill, me, I'm sorry! I told you there was a twist!

dodges random items being thrown

aha, if u kill, me, then i can't finish the other chapters...ahaha smiles real big

But please review, even if u never have before and thanks again to all of my loyal fans who love me so, cause i love u too! Maybe...hmm...nah, i do...

all **suggestions **and/or **criticism **will be taken seriously and appreciated. And i'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes like last time. I tryed to make this longer, cause i was still dissapointed by my last one, but i'm glad u guys liked the kick ass scene!

So please please please review, cause it motivates me! and you want many more chapters don't u? Cause i'm full of ideas this summer, but still need some from u guys!

Also, have a good Kikyou bashing you want me to use in my story, well just tell me! and if i use it, then i will surely let u have the credit and recognize u!

**sorry for the long delay. My internet kinda cut off, so everytime I got online, it disconnected me, but I think my mom has fixed it. but please...**

**REVIEW**

**_"HEY, ALL YOU "READ AND RUN" PEAPLE, _**in a scary voice **_you better review...please_**

lol

ja na

PS i have some great news...as soon as everyone reviews this chapter, i'll put up ch. 11, cause i already have it done for a treat for ya'll's long wait...


	11. everlasting kisses

-MALLORY

Disclaimer: Don't own it, so kiss my bootie! On second thought, please don't! ;

The reason I took forever for updating was because my Internet is screwed up. I'm extremely sorry!

I would seriously like to thank you all for reading my last chapter, and...i'm sorry it took so long, and I'm glad I'm still alive...

**The Thanks Nominees go to:**

**Devilchild34**

**Kylria**

**AkeryouSesshomarusMate**

**ryuchi**

**SherryChen**

**Hana-chan**

**cherimai**

**tori**

**Chaos Amber Eyed Hanyou**

**swimchick1614**

**Samurai Fish**

**angela**

**esta**

**o.b.girl226**

**kendra**

**BassSista**

**greendaygirl14**

**inus-gurl93**

**sesshomaruisdamnsexy**

I would really like to thank you all for reading and reviewing my

story. If I forgot to recognize you, or spelled your name wrong, please let

me know. Thanks bunches

chapter Eleven

Kagome awoke to the sounds of villagers just starting the days work. A small yawn escaped her delicate mouth.

Today is going to be a good day. Or at least I'll pretend it'll be. She thought cheerfully.

She pulled herself up by her elbows as she looked around. Sango and Miroku were gone, and their futons, well, Sango's futon, was neatly folded, while Miroku's cover was on the opposite side of the room. She just shook her head and smiled.

Kaede entered the room about that time.

"Ah, Kagome, you are awake. Let me just check your wound."

"I'm feeling much better today. That medicine really worked. Thanks Priestess Kaede." Kagome gratefully thanked.

"Oh, please child. Just call me Kaede. This seems to be fine. After you eat and change, you may explore around the village, but don't wander off. Demons are lurking around every corner." Kaede warned.

"All right. Thanks." Kagome smiled and neatly put away her futon.

Outside of the hut, Sango and Miroku were sitting peacefully together. Sango's head was lying on Miroku's shoulder. Kagome smiled, but for some reason, it hurt.

No! Don't be like that. Be happy for them. She told herself.

Sango and Miroku's sweet serenity only last for a few short seconds after, for Miroku's hand wondered in dangerous territory, again. And again, his face adorned a beautiful hand mark credited by Sango.

"I swear, it has a mind of it's own!" Miroku lamely explained.

"Yeah, whatever monk." Sango waved him off. She noticed Kagome then.

"Kagome! You're feeling better?" she assumed running up to her.

"Yes, much better. Why did you call Miroku monk? Have you figured out what you guys are?" Kagome asked, getting excited.

"Well, we were talking to Kaede about that and she said she had noticed a group of people dressed like me, and said that they were demon slayers. She also showed me what she knew of these weapons and ancient looking things." Sango smiled.

"And I am a famous monk, known by many, adored by women, and envied by men." Miroku exaggerated, striking a very prominent pose.

"Um...right... Kagome, he's a monk who has a whole in his hand that sucks things up, and can pray and use these paper things. (Can anyone tell me what they are?) Other than that, he's pretty useless." Sango sighed. They both laughed as they watched Miroku's chest deflate.

"Aww Sango. Can't I just jazz things up a little?" he whined and flopped down beside the two girls.

"I'm so hungry! Can't someone get any food around here? There needs to be a fast food place here." Miroku continued with his complaining.

"Can't you stop complaining for two minutes?" Sango yelled, exasperated.

"No." he answered back, earning a death glare.

"Actually, I like the way they traditionally make their food. It's old, and, well, traditional." Kagome added. Sango agreed.

As the fates would have it, Kaede then showed up.

"I have prepared a meal for you. Where is the young Monk?" She questioned.

"He ran into that room before you finished your sentence. If we don't hurry, there won't be any food left." Sango sighed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! My tongue! It's hot!" Miroku cried from inside.

"Stupidity one, Miroku negative five." Kagome laughed.

"Try negative one hundred." Sango added.

Kaede looked confused.

"Oh, it's nothing, just future stuff." Sango elaborated.

They then went inside the hut to eat their meal.

Kagome sat beside Sango, who was across Miroku, who was sitting alone and fanning his tongue.

Sango just shook her head.

Idiot, she thought.

Kagome was eating in silence, contemplating various things.

Maybe he really didn't love me like he said. I was just probably someone he could use and get what he wanted and just throw away. I was just his tool so he could get that damn jewel. Why did it have to be inside of me in the first place! No, I wont cry, I'm just going to have to get over it and move on. I mean, what does it matter he was the first guy that I loved? Obviously nothing. Kagome thought bitterly.

She finished her meal. Everything was silent. It felt a little awkward to her.

Kagome stood.

"I'm going to take a look around ok?"

"Great. When Miroku and I had a look around, we found a beautiful lake. It's just outside of the village. But Kaede warned us that there are demons everywhere. Even little ones. So just take your bow and arrow just in case." Sango informed.

"But I don't even know how to use them yet." Kagome eyed her weapons.

"Neither did I, but this ugly little thing tried to eat us, I used that huge boomerang thing. It just felt natural. It was so weird." Sango said sounding amazed still.

Kagome picked up her weapons.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said.

"Oh and Miroku, I hope your tongue feels better," she laughed.

"'Ank gu Gagome." Miroku tried to thank audibly while still fanning his tongue.

Kagome stepped out of the hut with a heavy heart. Nothing she could do could relieve how she felt. She was just going to have to move on and get over it.

She took in a deep breath of fresh air and started out on her way towards the lake Sango was talking about.

On her way there, Kagome passed many villagers who just stopped and stared at her attire. Her face lit up as she turned her head and started walking faster.

"I hate being the center of attention," she whispered to herself.

When she finally made it out of the speculating eyes of the villagers, she relaxed and started at a normal pace again.

"It's so beautiful out here." Kagome said in awe.

"This place hasn't been tampered with by the new technology that we have. It's so beautiful and peaceful." Kagome twirled in a circle. She stopped by various flowers and took in their scent.

After a few minutes of walking around she found the lake.

The sun shimmered down on it making it look as if it was filled with bright glitter. Rocks surrounded the outside and clear blue water filled the body of the lake.

Kagome sat down on a rock and took her shoes and socks off. She dipped her feet into the cool water as she look all around her at the trees and the lush vegetation. A content sigh escaped her lips.

From behind her, a bush moved, shaking Kagome out of her daze and made her remember that there were demons who would eat her around. Worry filled her heart as she tried to go back to her peaceful state. Kagome finally shook off the weird feeling.

After she was finished soaking her legs in the cool water and watching the birds play, she put her shoes and socks back on and stood up, stretching her limbs.

She started back to the village when an ugly looking creature that came to about her knee jumped out of the bush.

Kagome stumbled back in the shock of being surprised as her gasp was caught in her throat. It jumped up at her, its fangs bared as she tried to reach for her arrow, but she wasn't quite used to it yet. Kagome shrunk back, just waiting for the impact of the wicked little creature when she was pulled to the side. She saw four jagged lines of yellow destroy the small demon. She looked over to her savior to thank them when her voice was lost.

"I..InuYasha?" her soft voice questioned.

"Kagome, I couldn't bear being away from you. I needed you. To hold you, to touch you, to kiss you," came a rough reply.

Kagome stared at him, mixed emotions intermingled in her chocolate orbs. It was then did she realize that InuYasha was in his full demon form.

He took a step closer to her, and she took a step back.

"Go away InuYasha. I have no reason to let you do any of those things to me anymore. Get away from me." Kagome yelled at him. But if he was hurt, it didn't show on his face, only the predatory look and animal gives its prey.

"Oh no Kagome, you don't have a say in this. You are mine, therefore I have the say. I wouldn't harm you, but you're not going to get away from me, and I'm not going away." InuYasha answered, a smirk on his face.

Kagome looked at him in shock. "Excuse me! I don't have a say in this? Where do you step off you insufferable demon? I have as much say as anyone, and I say no. You're not touching me, you're not holding me, and you're damn sure not going to kiss me. It's over InuYasha. Right when you decided to use me for the stupid jewel it was over!" Kagome yelled, anger filling her features.

InuYasha's smirk didn't change as he let his fangs flash. He took another predatory approach towards her but she took another back and tried to run from him, but he grabbed her arm and forced her to face him, while she was only a few inches from him. He possessively let his eyes roam over her features. A growl escaped his lips.

"Kagome, I am NOT letting you get away. You are MINE and you will stay MINE! I'm not going to force you into anything that will break you, but you will come to love me again, for I haven't ever stopped loving you, pet. Just because I lost myself back there doesn't mean I actually wanted to hurt you, but I had to get the jewel out before another demon beat me to it. I was doing it to protect you." InuYasha answered, his breath hot over her skin.

Kagome tried to push him away, but to no avail.

"To protect me! So you just decided to not tell me so I could give you my consent and be prepared for when you just decided to slash my side!" Kagome hotly grounded out.

"Well, I have to admit, I was a little greedy, but to show you I'm sorry, I brought it back. Give it to the old woman you are staying with." InuYasha forcefully put the whole jewel into her palm and closed her fingers over it.

"H..how do you know where I'm staying?" Kagome asked shocked.

"I told you that you couldn't escape me. I watched and followed, waiting to get you alone, but also protecting you from harm, my pet." InuYasha kissed her cheek and let whisperlight kisses to her jaw.

Kagome tried to push him away again, but still she couldn't do it. He was latched on to her, both of his arms around her like chains.

"Stop, InuYasha. Please stop." Kagome choked out. Her tears were hot against her skin.

"Don't cry. You have no reason, pet." InuYasha lightly growled.

"I have every reason to cry! You hurt me, both physically and emotionally. You didn't care. You made me rethink if you had ever really loved me, or if I was just your tool for the jewel." Kagome turned her head to the side. A waterfall of tears cascaded down her cheeks.

InuYasha jerked her chin so she would face him. Her eyes opened as he spoke.

"Don't EVER rethink my love for you. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have come back. I would have let that demon hurt you, my kisses and caresses would have felt void and empty to you, like it was wrong. But it's not. It's how I feel for you that let me to watch over you. To stare down guys who look twice at you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have claimed you as mine, jewel or not." InuYasha growled deeply and kissed away her tears.

He lightly tilted her chin as his mouth crashed onto hers before she could speak. His kiss was desperate and possessive, claiming her to no end.

Kagome had no choice but to let him wreak havoc upon her lips, for she had no wish to fight it either. She was confused, but she knew that she still loved him in the back of her mind. It's just the emotions from earlier that clouded that feeling.

She snaked her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go this time. His tongue played in a fierce battle, and demanded that she fight back, but she had no intention to. He pulled her closer, crushing her to him, as their bodies molded together perfectly. She finally gave in and succumbed to his quiet but fierce demands. But she still couldn't give herself to him wholly, and he knew that, but he was willing to make her love him again, because the way he felt for her was too great of an emotion to put into words.

His mouth left hers as he reigned his assault on her neck. Her eyes were glazed and she was devoid of thought at this point. But he wouldn't take it too far again. He didn't want to scare her the way he had before. He finally led kissed back up to her mouth again. The spots on her neck were still red from his caresses.

Just when he thought that she had been thoroughly ravished by his kisses did he relent, and placed soft, tender kisses on each cheek and her forehead, ending it with the tip of her nose.

"Now you go back to the village," he instructed her.

A nod was her reply as the glazed look in her eyes still had not vanished.

He led her to the village, just close enough that she could return safely, and far enough away to where he wouldn't be seen.

Kagome stumbled into the hut, lips bruised from InuYasha's assault.

Sango and Miroku looked over at her, and were immediately at her side.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked, getting worried.

"Kagome?" she tried again.

"Where's Kaede?" Kagome asked softly.

"I'm here my child. What happened to thee?" came the old woman's worried response.

Sango and Miroku looked over at each other, both confused and worried.

Kagome held out her hand and opened it, revealing the jewel.

"I...InuYasha gave it back." Kagome dropped it into Kaede's hand as she went to her futon. For some reason she was instantly tired.

"What? InuYasha met up with Kagome?" Miroku asked. He caught up with Kagome and took her hand.

"I'm so confused, Miroku. I'm sorry I can't explain right now, I just need to go to bed and think, all right?" Kagome pleaded.

Miroku let go of her and as he and Sango watched her walk into the other room.

"Damn him. What the hell did he do to her? What did he say?" Miroku started getting mad.

Sango put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Maybe he still loves her? Let's wait and watch for a couple of days, or until she sees him again. He'll probably show up around here sometime soon. Calm down. There's really nothing we can do right now." Sango explained, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek and also following Kagome and went to bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AHHHH...i finally updated! I"m so sorry...see...heres the deal...and this isn't an excuse...its really real.

I can't for some reason use the java whatever...my computer crashed, (but i saved everything on a floppy so no worries) and my mom had to go back in and do whatever...and it wont take half of the buttons on fanfic...I CANT EVEN PRESS THE NEXT CHAPTER BUTTON! see, its very frustrating...soo...the only way i can put more chapters on is at the library, and we can't go all that often...so i'm sorry for the wait and letting u all down! please don't be mad!

But i really enjoyed ur reviews...they seriously motivated me to finish this chapter, but now i'm at a serious writers block...i'm thinking about putting kikyo in the next chapter maybe...but i need some serious bashing help!

SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, IF U HAVE A GOOD BASH LET ME KNO AND I'LL PROBABLY PUT IT IN MY STORY AND I'LL GIVE U FULL CREDIT OK? I'M DESPERATE...OR IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR SOMETHING IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS OR UPCOMING CHAPTERS, I'LL BE SERIOUSLY AND HONESTLY THANKFUL!

so, sorry for that outburst...lol

please review! thanks a lot!

-ja na


	12. Yours

-MALLORY

Disclaimer: the usual, blah blah blah, don't own inuyasha...so yeah

AHHH i am ALIVE and u guys r very angry, and i lost a lot of names of reviewers! so now u will be super p'ed off, and i'm sry, but i've been busy with freshman yr at high, and serious, and i mean...serious...writers block and i'm sry if this chapter is a lil messed up, but i'm just writing out of my head as usual and it will be odd as usual...

**The Thanks Nominees goes to: (sry if ur name isn't on here, if u did indeed review, please let me kno!)**

Chapter Twelve

Birds singing brought a heavy-minded Kagome back to reality. A soft sigh escaped her lips, as the memories had not yet dawned on her. It took what felt like a strenuous effort to open her eyes to the dark abyss of the room. She had awoken in the night from drifting in and out of sleep early that day.

The events slowly filled her mind one by one, yet all at once. But no emotion surfaced in her eyes. She was getting quite used to this feeling. Her insides felt in turmoil, like they were about to landslide to her feet. As quietly as she could, Kagome removed the warm covers of the futon to move slowly out of the hut for some fresh air.

'_I don't understand. What's wrong with me? What's wrong with him. I thought I pushed my feelings for him away. Why is this so confusing? Why so hard?_' Kagome thought as she leaned against the frame of the hut. Her eyes slipped over every identifiable object she could see in the ebony night. The only source of light was coming from the moon, a few days away from being full.

Her head fell back slightly, resting against the wall as her thoughts ran wild. So many emotions. It was as if all these emotions were filling her and just fusing into one feeling that fell like an ache, and she just wanted to succumb to herself and fall on her knees and let a river of tears cascade down her cheeks.

'_I can't let that happen again. I'm not going to let him take advantage of me like that. I wasn't stable. I could hold my ground.'_

**_'He was so intoxicating'_** Her mind fought back.

She shook her head slightly.

_'No. He knew what he was doing, he knew how to get to me. He must want something more? But what is left to give?'_

_**'Your love and affection. He wants them, and he'll get them.'**_

_'Not again. I'm not opening myselft to that kind of pain again. My heart is guarded, and I'll guard it well.'_

**_'I don't want to fight him. What's life without pain? A boring life. What doesn't break you will only make you stronger.' _** Her mind threw at her.

She sighed as the inner battle continued.

In a tree, not far away from the village, two eyes roamed. They landed on a figure emerging from a hut, leaning against the wall.

A smirk plastered itself across the features as an instinctive growl began to surface. Only the sense to be quiet kept it from being heard aloud. Sharp claws adorned the hands of this strong creature as they groped the limbs to get a better look of the enchantress holding its gaze.

Ready to pouce at any moment, the hidden creature's breathing became shallow and only one word was uttered into the night,

"Mine."

Kagome felt the chill of the night and decided it was about time she settled back inside. Just as she was about to turn inside, she was met by clearing of a throat. She jumped slightly and looked to make out who or what it was.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" came the voice of the young monk.

"Oh, Miroku, it's you." Kagome sighed, feeling relieved

"I'm feeling better, a little confused, but better." she replied quietly.

"Uh, Kagome, if you don't mind, I want to talk to you." Miroku announced, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Sure," She replied, still keeping her voice in a whispered hush.

"Tell me what happened earlier today Kagome. When you saw InuYasha. What did he do to you? Did he hurt you? What did he say Kagome?" Miroku began the interrogation.

Kagome shook her head. "No, he didn't hurt me. I'm fine. Thanks for asking though." she paused and took a breath, reinacting the earlier events in her mind.

"Kagome?" Miroku prodded.

She released a sigh. "Miroku, he didn't do anything. He caught me off guard relaxing at the lake that you and Sango were telling me about. This weird demon thing was going to attack me and then out of no where, InuYasha killed it, but he was in his demon form. He handed me the jewel and told me to be careful and go back to the village. He said he was going to gain my trust and stuff back and was going to look out for me. He told me he wasn't himself when he wanted the jewel. That he was being greedy yet wanted to protect me at the same time." she explained, leaving out the more personal details.

"Greedy I can understand, but protect you? How did he figure that. I hardly think slicing open his girlfriends' side is being protective." Miroku spat.

"I know I know. That's what I told him, but he said he was getting the jewel before another demon could." she answered back

"Kagome, he used, you. Don't you understand? He just wanted the jewel, and I'm sorry." Miroku spoke softer now.

"No Miroku. He said he was sorry, that's why he gave the jewel back. I know it's going to take time to trust him again, but I know that how I feel for him is stronger than anything I have ever felt before. I'm hurt, yes, but what he told me and how he held me made everything disappear and everything just felt better." Kagome admitted, to herself as well as Miroku.

They were both silent. Miroku let out a heavy sigh.

"Ok, Kagome, but I can tell you that I can't exactly forgive him like you. There are still hard feeling between us, and I would rather not see him for a while. While you were gone, Sango and I were discussing this, and she feels the same, but you might want to tell her all of this. Probably talking to a girl will be better help than me." Miroku smiled as did Kagome.

"Thanks Miroku." she said and gave him a hug. They both walked into the hut to finish their sleep.

A growl came from a short distance from the hut, and it would have been heard by anyone standing outside. Just as the creature was about the jump into the village, the monk appeared and started talking to what was his. His anger rose slightly as the annoyance of not getting to get to his prey made him stay in the tree, watching and waiting.

It watched silently as the two vanished into the safety of their hut and it moved to a different tree, a little farther away to catch some sleep as well, but keeping it's senses open for any possible danger.

"Hey, Kagome...wake up," a soft voice careened.

"Five more minutes..."

Sango sighed and shook the sleeping girl lightly.

"Hmmmph...Uh...morning.." came the drowsy voice of Kagome.

"You mean afternoon." Sango replied

"What? It couldn't be the after...nevermind. Guess I was tired." she laughed

"Yeah, well, you had a few things on your mind probably. After breakfast, er...I mean lunch, do you want to go for a walk? I'll understand if you don't want to, but come one, I know your dieing to give me the juicy details." Sango smiled at her best friend.

"Yeah, sounds good. Besides, I know you can't wait to hear them, even though your really mad at InuYasha, but I wanna get these things off my chest." Kagome smiled

"It's not that I'm absolutely furious, but I'm more mad for you than anything. You know that if Miroku did something to hurt me, you would do what I would do. You would want to make every better right, with some ice cream of course." Sango laughed

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks for being my best friend, I don't know what I would do without you, or Miroku. He was acting just like a mad brother when I woke up last night."

"He told me about that. Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry, and by the sound of your stomach, I'm guessing you are too." she pointed out. Kagome blushed and nodded, uncovering herself from the warm haven.

"Mmmm...that homemade stuff the Kaede made was great." Sango said, patting her full stomach.

"Yeah, I need to see if my mom could make that." Kagome laughed.

"So, what happed yesterday after you left?" Sango asked, wanting to know what had happened to her friend.

"Well, I found that lake that you and Miroku were talking about. It's very relaxing by the way. But I was just sitting there and this weird, ugly little demon thing jumped out of the bushes and I guess was going to attack me. I'm not used to the arrows yet, so I was pretty defenseless I guess. But these claw mark things shot through the air at the little demon and it was killed. So I thought that someone passing by happened to help me so I turned to say thanks, and it was InuYasha." she started.

Sango nodded, now very interested. They stopped at a small boulder, not far off from the village.

"Go on," Sango urged.

"So, I was shocked it was InuYasha, because I figured that he was gone, you know. But he said that he didn't want to be away from me. Then I got really mad because he even bothered to come back. He told me that I was his, and his alone, and that he would show me how much he wanted me. He said he wanted to hold me and kiss me and stuff," she blushed. "that was when I noticed he was all demon, like at his house that one time, but it was different...he was more in control this time. I tried to run away from him, but he grabbed my arm and told me that I wasn't getting away from him...it was like he knew that I was beside myself the whole time...I was so confused." she sighed.

"It's ok Kagome. What happed next." Sango pressed.

"Then he uh, started kissing me, and I couldn't push him away, he had me against him like chains. I told him how much he hurt me, and that I wasn't even sure if he had ever loved me. That got him mad though. He told me to never rethink how he felt for me. That if he didn't care, he wouldn't have came back, gave me the jewel, or claimed me as his, jewel or not. Now don't tell Miroku this, because I don't know what he would do, but InuYasha knew where I was staying. He wanted me to give the jewel back to Kaede. I asked him how he knew where I was, and he said he had followed us, and he had, and will be watching us. Then, he started kissing me again, and I just gave in. I didn't want to let him go this time. I was so scared to lose him, but so confused." Kagome shook her head.

"Well of course you were. Now, I'm started to see everything differently. Though I am still a little angry with InuYasha, I still want what's best for you, and I want you to be happy." Sango patted Kagome's hand.

"But when I was kissing him, everything felt better. I didn't want to let go, he was so...so...intoxicating, you know?"

Sango nodded, sighing happily.

"Then he walked me a safe distance to the village and then I came to the hut, gave back the jewel, and I felt as if I was drained. I don't think I can explain it." Kagome smiled.

"Well, don't try Kagome. What happens will happen. We can't stop it. Do you think you'll see InuYasha anytime soon?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Definitely not with Miroku around. He'd never let me close to him. He's the one whose furious. Well, come to think of it, InuYasha betrayed all of us in a way." Kagome said.

"Yeah, seems that way, huh?" Sango added.

"It seems as though you had a fun, yet not a fun time yesterday. Can't object to the kissing though, you know you loved it." Sango laughed and Kagome blushed, a clear yes sign.

"I do want to see him again. But I don't know what to do, or what to say. I don't think I'm even ready to see him yet." Kagome sighed.

"Do you really think you'll ever be ready right now. I just think your nervous. Don't be, he's still the same InuYasha, just different emotions between you now. So what he's a little more possessive, you'll manage. Be glad he's got eyes for you and you only." Sango said, stretching her arms.

"Yeah, when you think of it that way, it does feel a little better. Thanks Sango. I like having these talks with you. Anything juicy happen between you and Miroku?" Kagome asked, now curious of her friends love life.

"Hm...just the usual. A look here, a kiss there...throw in a slap across the face or two, and there's Miroku and I for you." she laughed.

"But really, it's going good. I think I really do love him. Even though he's a pervert at times, he's a really awsome guy. I wouldn't trade him...ever." she smiled, thinking to give him a random kiss when they got back.

"That sounds great. You guys look perfect together."

"Thanks. Same goes for you and InuYasha. Your a lucky girl, and he's a really really lucky guy." Sango laughed and so did Kagome as they started on their way back to Kaede's hut.

"I kinda want to go to that lake again. Just to see if he would come, but I don't want to leave you." Kagome voiced.

"No, it's fine. But we'd have to go back to Kaede's to get your arrows. Besides, I think I'm going to get my exterminator outfit and that huge boomerang thing and walk around the village. Maybe I'll get more information about these people. Who knows, I could have an ancestor around here. Miroku wont be as suspicious this way." Sango smiled.

"Thanks Sango."

"Ready?" Kagome asked after she found her bows and had practiced a little.

"Yep. I love these clothes! They look and feel so cool." Sango laughed

"They do look awesome. I'm not gonna change, just take these." she held up her bow and arrow.

"Practice does do wonders. I'm getting closer to the target. I'm hitting it now. How's it going with your weapons?" Kagome added.

"Same. Getting better, but still really bad." the two laughed as they headed out of the door.

"Where are you two going?" Miroku appeared beside them.

"I'm going to take a look around the village." Sango told him.

"Going to practice my shooting, we're meeting up when we're done." Kagome smiled.

"Are you sure Kagome? I could go with either of you if you guys wanted me too. Especially when InuYasha could come out at any time." Miroku offered.

"Young man, you're going to stay here, and I'm going to teach you some more of these chants and protection spells. You're a monk after all, you need to practice." Lady Kaeda butted in. She gave a secret wink to Sango and Kagome. They smiled back at her.

"Ok, ok, you guys be careful." Miroku said.

"We will. I'll see you later." Kagome said, and started ahead.

"I'll see you later, Miroku." Sango said. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What's that for?" he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Oh, just a little something. I've got to go now." She ended it with a chaste kiss before catching up with Kagome. They both waved bye to him.

"Kaede is great." Kagome smiled

"Yep. So, I guess, we'll meet up soon." Sango said at the entrance of the village.

"Thanks Sango. I'll see you later. I'll just come looking for you, or you can come looking for me whenever your ready ok?"

"Ok."

The two of them parted to their seperate ways. Kagome slowly left the village and started to her destination of the lake. She remembered the scenic path in which she took last time. Every breath felt fresher than the last.

_'I'm so nervous. What if he doesn't come? What if he does? I did admit to Miroku, and mostly myself that I didn't want to let him go. Just like he's not going to let me go. Gosh...I hate feeling hurt and confused. Whenever I think about him, I always have that day stuck in the back of my mind. I just want to forget that he did that. I just want everything back to normal.' _she thought

_**'I like his possessiveness now. It was like electricity went up my spine when he told me that I was his, and only his. I don't know how to explain it, it was exciting and scary at the same time.'**_

Kagome blushed a light pink and a small smile curved its way into place.

She heard light rustling behind her, but when she turned to look, nothing was there, much to her relief...and disappointment.

A sigh escaped her delicate lips as she found a nice spot where she could practice her shooting. She picked a target and readied her bow. Pulling back the string, she aimed, and shot.

"Getting closer." she said aloud to herself. Kagome readied her bow again, aimed, and shot. This time, she was merely inches from her target. In a fight, that could either be close or far off, depending on if she was trying to hurt or kill the demon.

Trying yet again, she aimed at her target, and in the middle of a thought she shot, now centimeteres away.

Kagome pulled out another arrow from her quiver, aimed and got ready to shoot. A feeling, like adrinalin rushed through her veins. It was an ordinary feeling, but it was strong and made her feel tougher, braver, and ready.

She let this arrow fly, and a light emitted from her hands to the bow, and to the flying arrow, hitting the target with precise accuracy. The light faded and Kagome's eyes grew wide as did her smile.

"Finally!" she laughed exitedly.

A sharp noise came from behind her, and she turned, her hand for some reason instinctively going for an arrow.

"Kagome, what are you doing out here?" came the voice of the full demon InuYasha.

Her voice wouldn't come, and her knees began to buckle.

_'Why do I feel like this now?'_ she thought.

InuYasha walked toward her, eyes more piercing with every step.

"I...I..." she tried.

"You, you, what?" he mocked.

Kagome sighed and she looked up at him.

"I came out here to practice my shooting." she bit back.

"And..." InuYasha smirked and took another step toward her.

"And what? That's all." she fought defensively.

"Sure. Don't you know it's dangerous out here?" his voice dropped to a hoarse whisper.

"I thought you were always watching?" Kagome crossed her arms and looked away, now annoyed that he thought she couldn't take care of herself.

"No, not from them, Kagome...from me."

As she uncrossed her arms and gave him an odd stare, he closed the distance between them, locking her in his vice like grip. Tilting her chin up roughly, he started his assult on her lips. InuYasha pulled her toward him, molding her body to his. Kagome's arms found their way around his neck. Pulling him to her, not wanting him to relent.

_**'This is what I was talking about. I...am...his.'**_

She did not argue back.

InuYasha grazed his teeth against her bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth. After, he pushed his tongue between her lips, making an entrance for himself. The hand that rested on the small of her back pushed with a little more force, telling her to play back. This time she complied. She could feel his smirk, and stepped into him as much as she could.

She found herself being pushed backwards, until her back met with a tree. InuYasha broke the kiss so they could get air. He looked into her eyes.

"Mine." he proclaimed, but did not start kissing her again. It was a question in the form of a statement.

"Yours." Kagome answered back with a small smile. She saw a flicker of relief in his eyes before he went back to her mouth more forcefully, yet in a gentle way. His hands began to travel up and down her body, exploring his possession.

Kagome's hands traveled upward and entertangled in his hair, taking two fist fulls as he brought out so many emotions and so much pleasure.

InuYasha's mouth left hers and continued his reign on her neck, lightly biting here and there. He let his mouth travel lower, to where her shirt met her colar bone. He moved the edge of fabric as much as he could and swirled his tongue around a small spot before sucking on her flesh there. Kagome's breath came in raspy gasps. She could feel his hands travel up her shirt and feel every inch of skin below her breasts. Every now and then, his fingers would run against the edge of her bra.

One stealthy hand traveled down her hip to the end of her skirt. His mouth met hers yet again. InuYasha's hand started to gently slide up her inner thigh and his other hand had found the soft flesh of her rump.

Kagome broke the kiss and quickly grabbed the hand under her skirt before it found its destination. She looked at InuYasha, whose breath was coming in hoarse gasps that matched her quick raspy ones.

"No...I'm not ready, I told you." she breathed out, putting her head against his shoulder.

"I just want you, Kagome. It's hard to control myself when I'm with you." he put both his arms around her, in a tight hug, never wanting to let her go.

"But...I'm sorry." he let out as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

Kagome leaned up and placed a small kiss on his throat, then went back to resting her head on his shoulder.

"I need to go." he said abruptly, starting to push her away.

"What, why?" she asked, not ready for him to leave her.

"Kagome, unless you want me to throw you down, rip off your clothes, and take you on the forest floor where we stand, I need to leave you for now." the predatory look in his eyes grew.

Her cheeks were tainted a deep crimson as she nodded.

"I'll be back soon, until then..." he grabbed her roughly and kissed her hard and deep, leaving off his meaning of want.

He turned and disappeared into the forest. Kagome sighed happily and started toward the village.

"So, how did the shooting go?" Sango asked after they reunited at a small shop. ((what do u call those things that are out in the open again...? sry!))

"Finally hit the target, but this weird light came from my hands to the arrow...it was weird." Kagome explained.

"Did he come?" she cut the chase.

Kagome blushed and nodded.

"What happened?" Sango squealed

Kagome explained everything to her friend, leaving nothing out. Their converstation ended with a huge blush that seemed permanent on Kagome's face.

"I did think you looked a little ravished..." Sango laughed as her friends' blushed darkened and she started smoothing her clothes.

"Did you find out anyting about the exterminators?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, atctually this one lady who I was talking to before you came has family and friends in the village where they live. She told me I should go visit them sometime. Other than that, she just explained what they did, and what she knew of most of these weapons and other things. I'll explain it while we eat so Miroku won't get anymore suspicious than he is." Sango smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

The two of them headed off to Kaede's hut. The sun was beginning to fall behind the horizon, and two eyes watched as the two women vanished into the hut.

THATS IT! DID U LIKE IT? R U STILL MAD? PLEASE DON'T B! i'll tell u what, a surprise character is going to be in the next chapter...maybe...if i can find some way to fit them in...i don't know, but MAYBE!

I tried hard, and i still want u guys to review review review!

**suggestions and criticism of course always welcome, and tell me what u think so far! **

THANKS TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS WHO NAGGED AND YELLED AT ME TO GET THIS DONE! U AND THE FALL OF A TEMP. WRITERS BLOCK HELPED ME OUT

and i did see the wonderful numbers of alerts and favs that u guys have put me on and stuff! and i THANK u bunches! i was so happy and excited that u guys wanted to read my story that much! i'll love u guys forever!

please review and give feedback, suggestions, or criticism...

AND IF UR GOING TO flame ME, PLEASE MAKE THE flame WORTH READING! THANKS

-ja na


	13. Subjugation

Disclaimer: the usual, don't own..i would probably be sued if I said I did, so...thank the legal system for this thing...grumble

Yes I have resurfaced, and I would like it if you would not berate me, though I probably do need it for making u chapter deprived...but my friend read it and she threatened much physical harm if I didn't update, and I've been getting reviews still and I just got re-motivated and I want to make you all happy... so here are some of the reviews that were not lost, and I am extremely sorry if your name isn't on here, and THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING so...here are the names:

**Twilight Rose 1212**

**Ryuchi**

**Mellissa**

**WhiteFluffyChicken**

**Sekushi-san**

**Kagome2**

**Sango222**

**Inuyasha-luver123**

**oOnatOo**

**inuyasha's hot tough lil girl**

**Forest Sentry Koneji**

**ElementInu-hanyou--thank you very much!**

**teenagewitching**

**dreamer1010**

**Irokoi-Ookami-Hanyou**

**LiL Devil**

**JaFaRCrAzY**

Chapter Thirteen

"You go Sango!" Kagome clapped. Sango had been trying to use her demon exterminator weapons for the past while. She looked like she was getting back into the old swing of things. By far, her Hiraikotsu (is that right?) was her favorite weapon of all. After the kind woman yesterday, she now knew what the uses of most of her things were. She wiped the sweat from her brow. "Thanks, Kagome. I think that I've been improving. How has the archery been going?" she came and flopped beside her friend.

"Pretty good. I've managed to make the arrow glow when I shoot it. I've also been meaning to ask Kaede about it. It's got to mean something.," she answered.

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea. I wonder how Miroku is fairing. He and Kaede seemed to be practicing pretty hard with the sutras the last time I checked." Sango stated.

Kagome nodded, agreeing. They picked their various weapons up to bring back inside the hut. Kagome paused before entering to look at the towering trees around the village. Just knowing Inuyasha was out there, probably looking down at her, sent a tingling sensation down her spine. A small smile adorned her lips as she then entered the hut to greet Kaede and Miroku.

"Ah! You pervert!" Sango steamed while walking away from the one and only Miroku.

"What? What'd I do?" he asked innocently, going after her. A red hand mark stood proudly on his features. Kaede shook her head. Kagome laughed at the pathetic guy.

"I know not what kind of monk that boy is supposed to be. All the monks I have greeted have not been so...so..." Kaede was at a loss for the words to describe Miroku.

"Lecherous? Perverted?" Kagome tried to help.

"Who is lecherous and perverted?" Miroku asked coming to meet the two women. Kagome rolled her eyes as Kaede started to put away the sutras and potions she and Miroku had created and worked on.

"Do ye not have a vow of celibacy?" Kaede asked.

Miroku stared at the woman blankly, the corners of his mouth starting to twitch. "Celi...bacy?" he tried, his voice cracking. He let out a hearty laugh, clutching his sides; his body racking hysterically at the meaning of the word. After he had finally regained his composure, he looked up at the incredulous stares that three women gave him. "No, I have not given a vow of..." he laughed lightly. "of celi-, ha ha, of celibacy..." he ended laughing again.

Kaede looked at him. "And ye are a monk? I don't understand."

Miroku thought a minute. If he were a monk, wouldn't he have to take that vow. He looked up horrified. How could this be! 'I can never return here! No!' his mind screeched. He looked sullenly at Sango, who in return, gave him a what-the-heck-are-you-looking-at look. He closed the space between them and grabbed her hands. He looked deep into her eyes. A blush crept up on her features. "W..what?" she stammered.

"My dearest Sango. I have just now realized that...that if I remain this way, we will have to sneak around so you may bear my children." he stood unblinkingly. Sango closed her eyes, her brow twitching. She reared her fist back and let him have it.

"Pervert," was all she said, walking over his unconscious form.

Kagome and Kaede looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Kagome remembered what she had to ask.

"Kaede, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes, child, what is it?" Kaede answered, walking back to finish cleaning up. Kagome bent down to help the elderly lady.

"Well, when I shoot my arrows, this light emerges and surrounds the arrow. I have to say, my archery has been improving, but what is this light?"

"Ah. The light that ye are seeing is ye power as a miko. It is also like a purifying arrow, ridding anything that has the essence of evil. If it hits a demon, they will be eradicated. If ye use it to purify something, they darkness shall be destroyed and replaced with your purifying essence," she explained.

Kagome pondered a moment. So, as a priestess here, she could rid evil. "So, do you think that you could show me how to do all of that?" she asked, hopeful to use her powers.

"That I cannot do. It is something that must come from ye, child. I believe you will know what to do when the time comes." Kaede said reassuringly. "I also have something for ye." Kaede said, rummaging around. She picked up what Kagome could see as a necklace. When Kaede handed it to her, she elaborated. "This is a necklace that holds the jewel. Ye have the power to control the Shikon no Tama. These," she pointed to what made up the necklace, "cannot break. Demons cannot touch then either."

Kagome held up the necklace and smiled lovingly at the elder woman. "Thank you Kaede. Thank you very much." Kagome positioned the jewel around her neck. She fingered it and smiled. She helped Kaede finish cleaning the room before going to find Sango.

A large demon had sensed the jewel. He made it this far on instinct, for he was a very large, and very dumb demon. The drive to have the Shikon no Tama in his possession had pushed him, and other demons to pursue it.

It had finally found the village the jewel was sheltered in. Just as it was going to go and retrieve it, a growl was heard, but the need to have the jewel in its enormous hands overwhelmed it. Claw marks struck out to obscure its vision, as another set destroyed the ignorant creature.

Two eyes narrowed. More and more demons had come to get the jewel, and more and more had been struck down. The eyes landed on the hut his possession was staying in, and continued to watch, waiting for the moment to see her again.

"Do you think that is a wise decision?" Sango asked, looking intently at Kagome.

"I don't know, that's why I wanted to ask you." Kagome sighed.

Sango sat back and thought a moment. "Well, you did make a few good points. It might be for the best. I think you should."

"All right, but now how do I go about doing it? I don't think Miroku would exactly be ecstatic about it."

"I'll tell you what. I'll explain to Miroku and Kaede, and you go and do what you're going to do. Miroku can't exactly say no if you're on your way. He's just trying to be brotherly." Sango smiled. They both stood.

"I know. Well, I better go, thank you Sango!" Kagome said, wrapping her arms around her best friend, who returned the hug. "No problem."

Kagome left, heading for the outskirts of the village. It was going to be getting dark soon, so she would have to hurry.

Once she was a good distance from the village, she looked around. "Inuyasha..." she quietly called. She vaguely wondered if he would come if she called. 'Like a puppy,' she thought with a smile.

"Kagome," she heard and whipped around to greet him.

"What!" Miroku yelled. "There's no way I want to see him! Not after what that bastard did!"

"Miroku, calm down, Kagome did make some really good points, something we can't overlook." Sango tried.

"Well, what are they?" he snapped. Sango gave him a hard stare.

"First, we can't get over what happened unless we talk about it. I know you don't want to, but you have to do something. You can't hate him forever."

"Yes I can." Miroku grumbled, knowing that she did have a point. "What else?"

"Second, if he's stuck in his demon form, how can he revert back? We don't have his pills with us. It's not like he can just change whenever he wants to," she looked at Miroku who was pondering this.

"Kagome said that he was acting rationally when she was with him," he shot back.

"Miroku, how rational do you think he can be in his demon form? He looses control too easily. We need to try and find a way to change him back, and then you guys can yell and argue all you want." Sango finished.

Kaede, who had sat back and listened had an idea. "I think that I just may have a solution to the problem of getting this Inuyasha back to normal. He is a half demon I presume." Sango and Miroku nodded. Miroku did so, a little grudgingly.

"I will be right back," she then disappeared from their current room.

At the entrance of the village, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulder to make her face him.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" he asked.

"Well, it's worth a try. We are staying with the village priestess, so she may know a way to get you back to normal," she answered.

Inuyasha looked deeply in her eyes. Kagome gave him a reassuring smile, and started back to Kaede's hut.

When they arrived, Kagome started to enter, but when she looked back, Inuyasha made no attempt to follow her. He still gave her a questioning look. "I'm sure Inuyasha. C'mon." Kagome held out her hand. He hesitated before taking it, and followed her inside.

Kagome found the room where everyone was and entered. Sango and Miroku stared at Inuyasha. Actually, Miroku was glaring. A growl erupted from Inuyasha's chest, but the squeeze of his hand was a good enough distraction. Kagome looked around, and seeing no Kaede asked.

"She said she might have a solution and disappeared." Sango answered, giving Kagome room to sit down. She took the space with a smile and looked back at Inuyasha. He sat a little behind her, and close to the door.

"Oh," came Kagome's answer. She looked over at Miroku, who was still glowering. She was about to say something, but Kaede came out with a small box. She sat down as everyone watched her. "These are something that I never thought I would use, but it looks as if ye are in need of them. Where is this Inuyasha?" she looked around. She noticed a demon with dog ears watching her with an odd look. She opened the box to reveal what she had inside.

The box held many purple beads, and a few things like looked like teeth. (I have no clue what they are...help)

"What are you going to do with a bunch of beads?" Kagome asked.

"Just wait child," she sat back and chanted a quiet prayer. The beads began to glow and hovered in the air. They shot out all at once to form a necklace around Inuyasha's neck. He looked down, and instinctively reached to rip them off. They refused to relent. He looked up at the old woman, and growled. Kaede read the confused expression on her guests.

"These are beads that can hold his spirit. Only Kagome can say the word of subjugation," she answered.

"What word? Am I supposed to know?" Kagome asked, hoping she didn't miss something.

"Just a word to hold his spirit child. Just aim the word at him." Kaede answered quickly. Inuyasha started to raise, a deadly glint in his eyes.

Kagome franticly thought. She remembered when she went to look for Inuyasha and wondered if he would come if she called. 'Like a puppy! Right.' Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha.

He looked at her and crept closer. She opened her mouth and yelled, "SIT BOY!"

The beads glowed briefly before his face got aquatinted with the floor. Kagome gasped and tried to hold back a laugh.

"What the hell was that for Kagome?" the normal Inuyasha jumped up in front of her after he was able to move.

Kagome smiled and jumped in his arms. Memories flooded back to Inuyasha as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok, I'm back now."

Everyone stood and Sango gave a friendly pat to his shoulder. She still was a little mad. Miroku, on the other hand, stood and left.

Kagome pulled back and looked into his now amber eyes. She smiled before giving him a surprising kiss. His eyes widened before he closed them and kissed back. After they broke apart, Kagome hugged Sango happily and thanked Kaede profusely.

Sango looked at Inuyasha. "I think you better go and talk to Miroku. He's still pretty mad."

Inuyasha looked down, feeling very ashamed. "Yeah, I would be too," he glanced back at Kagome before stepping outside.

Miroku stood, arms crossed, looking out over the village. "Glad your back to normal," he said tightly.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck not knowing exactly what to say. "Look, uh, Miroku. You don't know how bad I feel. I know there's no way to take back what I did to betray you guys."

"Your damn right you can't take it back. How the hell am I supposed to trust my best friend anymore?" he exploded.

"I wish I could give you an answer. I guess it'll take time. I know we're not going to solve this right now, but Miroku, we really need to stick together. A lot of demons have been coming in search of the jewel Kagome has." Inuyasha informed.

"I haven't seen any demons. How would you know, you haven't exactly been around to protect Kagome." Miroku shot out.

"That's because I've been keeping them from the damned village!" Inuyasha yelled, taking a step toward Miroku.

Miroku's eyes widened with surprise for a second. He then narrowed them to retort when all of a sudden Inuyasha tackled him.

"What the he.." he looked up to see a gigantic demon. Miroku looked over to his previous spot. The demons large fist resided in a crater that it had created from the force of its hand.

"Told you we had to stick together. Hope you guys have been practicing."

Just as he said that, Sango and Kagome burst outside, weapons drawn. Kaede was at their side in a moment, ready to be of assistance. They all stared at the giant beast, ready for their first fight.

--------------------

Ah, there it is! finally huh, so, how about you guys read and review, and yell at me I guess

No more excuses...I'm going to try and update..

I have another story I'm going to put up soon. It's called **_To Conquer and Possess_**

I hope you guys read it.

and **everyone read and review dang it!**

**I want to be motivated to write another chapter! **

I got a lot of reviews even after I didn't update, and my friend wanted me to update, so here you all go, so...here's the chapter, and I'm sorry for any mistakes...

any and all constructive criticism and any and all suggestions will be appreciated!

so..ttfn!

-ja na


	14. Back to the Present

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, and I'm starting to think you guys are getting the drift by now!

Here you go! Chapter 14

**Starlight Moon **

**Chapter 14**

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome stared up at the demon, all words dying on their lips. This would be their first battle, and this demon was nothing short of huge.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet where he and Miroku had landed on the ground before their brains had could have been splattered. He pulled out his sword and felt the familiar rush of energy as Tetsuseiga transformed.

The others finally regained their senses and readied themselves for the fight. Sango hoisted her Hiraikotsu above her shoulder, and parted her legs for better leverage, slightly bent at the knee, Kagome whipped out an arrow and steadied her bow, and Miroku pulled out his sutras and leveled his staff. Kaede stood beside the young girls, sutras and the like in tow.

The beast pulled back its large fist, ready to strike yet again. His instincts pulled him toward the jewel, which was around the neck of the young Miko in training.

"Get your eyes of Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped into the air, swinging his sword in a perfect arc. The demon pulled its arm up to block the attack, resulting in the loss of a limb. It flew toward the ground and landed next to the previously grounded Inuyasha with a loud thud.

"Well, this should be easy enough," Inuyasha puffed, a smirk starting on his features.

"Look, his arm is growing back!" Kagome pointed out. They all turned their gaze to the regenerating arm on the demon.

"Damn," Inuyasha cursed.

Kaede stepped forward holding a few sutras between her middle and forefinger that were extended toward the heavens. She was mumbling a prayer. The sutras shot out at the demon and plastered themselves to its face. The creature started to scream, an awful ear-piercing scream, as it started to claw at its face.

"Now! Strike the beast now!" Kaede yelled for someone to finish the beast.

Sango took the cue.

"Hiraikotsu!" her weapon spun out in the air going for the demon's face. She wasn't very skilled with her weapon yet, and it didn't exactly hit home. Instead, it dug into the demon's shoulder, slicing it cleanly off. The entire arm fell away and quickly sizzled into ashes. It didn't start to regenerate this time, but it didn't seem to be weakened either. The beast continued to claw at the agitating sutras that infiltrated its powers. Sango's weapon came back to her and she reached up to catch it, sliding a foot or so backwards.

"Don't worry about it Sango, we all need more practice." Miroku soothed.

"Miroku, get rid of this mindless bastard with your wind tunnel." Inuyasha suggested as the gigantic demon started staggering around having an eminent threat.

Miroku shot the hanyou an ominous look, not making a move to comply. They stared at each other dangerously, their own battle continuing to wage.

"Miroku!" Kagome rang out.

Miroku tore his glare away from Inuyasha back to the bigger threat. He tore away the beads on his wrist and aimed his palm at the giant. Pulling back his fingers he started to suck the demon into oblivion. After the menace was gone, he jerked his hand closed and wrapped the beads back around this hand quickly before he could suck anything else into his black hole.

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do not think that this is over, children. This was the first battle of many so long as the Shikon no Tama resides here." Kaede said gravely from where she stood at the entrance of her hut. She would need to get a head start on the protection prayers surrounding the village.

They all nodded, and Kaede entered her hut.

"It's going to take more than an over grown mindless drone to due us in." Inuyasha gave them a crooked grin, overlooking Miroku.

Miroku in turn scowled at him. The girls took quick notes of this. Sango shifted her weapon to a more comfortable position and walked over to Miroku. They exchanged a few quiet words before walking off in the opposite direction of the hut.

Inuyasha averted his gaze from the simmering monk and Sango to Kagome. She was watching them as he had been. Tetsuseiga went back to its original form and he tumultuously thrust it back into its sheath. He found his way to a boulder and sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. It hurt that his best friend could no longer trust him, but he would probably be the same way if he were in Miroku's shoes.

"Inuyasha?" a gentle voice rang out. He knew this angelic voice all too well. It even haunted him while he was stuck in his demon form.

He turned slightly to look at her. He recognized the worry and sympathy in her eyes. He closed his amber eyes before scooting over to let her know he wanted her to sit by him. She took the hint and set her arrows and her bow beside the rock. She knew she was always safe with her Inuyasha.

For a while they sat in silence. Inuyasha listened to the calming rhythm of Kagome's breathing. 'At least she can forgive me,' he thought. He felt a weight at his shoulder and knew instantly Kagome had laid her head there. He took a deep breath, inhaling her natural scent.

"He'll come around," Kagome said quietly, knowing Inuyasha was hurting from Miroku's reaction. "I think Sango is trying to talk some sense into him."

"It's not sense, Kagome. I betrayed him. I betrayed all of you; you especially!" he said harshly, letting the hate for himself for what he had done wash over him yet again.

Kagome lifted her head. "You couldn't help it, Inuyasha! You can't control your instincts!"

"You don't understand. I'm too weak to overcome my instincts. I couldn't protect you and I hurt you in the process. What good am I?" Inuyasha's insecurities began to come out.

Kagome brought her hand to his cheek and gently urged him to look at her. The pain in his eyes burrowed in her heart. "No. You are not weak. It was natural for you to want the jewel, and you couldn't stop what nature was telling you to do. Yes, you did hurt me, but I don't hold you responsible for what you couldn't control. You are good too, Inuyasha. You are good for this village, you are good for Shippou, you are good for protecting us, and you are good to, and you are good for me, Inuyasha. I see that, why can't you?"

The tenderness in her eyes almost made him break down. He didn't understand how she could forgive him for what he did. Her heart was the purest he had ever encountered. Inuyasha reached out and pulled her too him. He held her as tight as he could without hurting her fragile form.

"Kagome, you don't know how much you mean to me. I'm not going to ask you how or why you can forgive me, but I do know that I could never… _never_ live without you in my life." He kissed the top of her head lovingly and sat content to pull in the fragrance of her hair.

"Now you know how I feel." Was her heartfelt reply.

- - -

They had been walking for some time, neither of them willing to break the silence. It was a tense silence due to the object of the would-be conversation. They were walking side by side at a slow pace watching the ground beneath their feet or the scenery beside them. Miroku's hand brushed against Sango's before he took her hand into his own. The small gesture dusted the tops of her cheeks pink, but she looked away before he could notice.

"I just don't understand," he started. Sango turned to look at him as he spoke. Miroku focused on the dirt beneath their feet and the occasional scattering of leaves as he began.

"I can't even begin to fathom how she could take him back after… after…" Miroku shook his head, not bothering to finish the thought. Sango gave his hand a little squeeze, earning his attention.

"Miroku, she loves him. She took him back with open arms because she loves him. From what my family used to say, love makes people to crazy things, and there isn't any reason behind half the things they do. We can't understand it, but we don't have to." She smiled, mostly to herself.

Miroku watched her features change and felt the corners of his lips turn up as well. He gave a deep sigh. Love. He couldn't say anything against Kagome for taking Inuyasha back, but he didn't know if he could accept him again. It would take time.

"I know it's hard, but please don't hate him." Sango asked. They had stopped now, still joined by their hands.

"I don't think that I hate him, but, I'm finding it very hard to forgive him." Miroku admitted to her. She nodded in understanding.

"What would I do without you, Sango?" Miroku chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Probably rubbing up on some unfortunate girl." She laughed.

"You know, you're probably right. But I'm much happier to be rubbing up on you." Her face flushed a deep crimson as his hand stroked her hip softly. She didn't stop him this time in their privacy. She modestly planted a kiss on his neck then brushed her lips against his.

"You are a very good tease, my lady." She grinned broadly and they started up their pace again, circling back to the village.

- - -

The sun was vanishing over the horizon, and everyone had long since came back to the hut. The women sat in a back room talking softly. Inuyasha sat at the entrance, Tetsuseiga leaning against his shoulder. He continued to watch for any signs of danger. Miroku leaned against he far wall, a clear shot of Inuyasha in case there was a disturbance.

Neither male had decided to swallow their pride and speak. They continued to ignore each other at any cost and it was seriously grating on the women's nerves.

"Did you speak with Inuyasha?" Sango started up.

"Yes. Did you speak with Miroku?" Kagome sighed.

"Yes."

Kaede just shook her head and continued stirring their dinner.

"You'd think they would just fight and make up already." Kagome whispered.

"But Inuyasha is much stronger than Miroku, and it would probably end badly." Sango too whispered.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and a smirk made its way on his face.

"That's true, but Miroku has his wind tunnel and he could just suck Inuyasha into it." Kagome added, her voice going lower again.

Inuyasha frowned at that.

"This is exasperating. Their acting like children." Sango said.

"Yeah. We're probably going to have to give them separate rooms, but that would end up you being alone with Miroku, and I with Inuyasha…" Kagome stated.

The women looked at each other gravely and shook their heads vigorously, laughing in the process.

"They're just going to have to deal with it. One way or another, this is going to have to work out even if we have to lock them in a closet or something." Kagome giggled. Sango smiled, and Kaede gave a chuckle of her own.

A yawn escaped Kaede's mouth as she bade the group goodnight. They agreed it was well time for bed. Inuyasha stood from his position at the door and walked out into the night. Kagome frowned at Sango and rushed after him.

"Kagome, go back inside and get to bed." He called out to her once she made it out.

"Where are you going?" she asked, not making a move to obey him. He came up beside her and gently grabbed her forearm.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be out here, in this tree." He pointed the largest tree beside Kaede's hut.

"You're going to sleep in a tree?" She asked incredulously.

"I actually found it very comfortable while I was out in the woods." He laughed at her expression. He wound his arms around her and again inhaled her scent. His possessive side started to resurface and he held her tighter. He planted a kiss on the hollow of her throat then on her jaw.

"Kagome," he growled next to her ear.

"Hmmm…" she absently answered. She would have wrapped her arms around his neck, but he was currently holding her immobile.

He kissed her one last time on the lips before releasing her.

"Get to bed." Was all he said still holding her gaze.

Kagome leaned into him and pecked his cheek before going back in. He stared after her for a moment watching the sway of her hips before jumping into the tree and getting comfortable. They really needed to get back to the present. They had been gone too long. He made a mental note to talk to the 'hag', as he put it, tomorrow morning.

The early hustle and bustle of the villagers woke the teens in the hut. They weren't exactly used to getting up at the crack of dawn every morning. Kaede had started breakfast, the aroma filling the household.

Kagome sat up in her futon, yawned, and stretched. She looked over to see Sango already putting her bedding away. Miroku was silently creeping up behind her. He was starting his antics early this morning.

"Don't even try it, monk." Sango's voice stopped him short.

"I thought I was being quiet." Miroku whined slightly. Sango rolled her eyes and stood up. She dusted off her legs and went to join Kaede casting a warning glare at Miroku, who in turn gave a purely innocent look.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you." She threatened.

"On all of me?" he started to grin. She blushed before leaving in a rush.

Kagome laughed from where she was. Watching them was always going to get you a good laugh. Miroku shrugged and put his own bedding up as well. Kagome slowly followed suit. She was going to go and see Inuyasha as soon as she was finished.

Kagome stepped out in the cool crisp air. Taking a deep breath of the fresh oxygen, she walked to where Inuyasha was. She looked up in the tree to see his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest. Tetsuseiga leaned against his shoulder as she had noticed him doing lately. Not wanting to wake him, she looked toward the ground to see where a nice seat would be to look out over the village and wait for him to wake.

"Now where to sit," she whispered to herself.

A loud crash behind her made her whip around. Inuyasha laid face down and arms and legs spread in a deep hole.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled, jumping up. Becoming the best of friends with the ground rudely awaked him, not that he was asleep. He still was wary of his surroundings and knew she had come to sit under his tree. It wasn't exactly on his list of ways to be woken up.

"Sorry! I forgot about say s… the subjugation word." Kagome apologized walking towards him.

"Feh," he crossed his arms over his chest, but this time protectively.

Kagome suppressed a giggle and walked towards the hut. She looked back to see if he was coming. He wasn't.

"Breakfast is almost ready. I suggest you come inside." Turning, she noticed everyone at the door staring. They had heard the crash and came to inspect.

"I accidentally said…the word." She smiled.

Sango held a hand over her lips to hide her grin, as did Kaede. Miroku made a mocking sort of 'ha' and returned back inside. They all followed him, Inuyasha behind the rest.

After eating, Inuyasha decided to bring up what he was thinking about last night.

"I think that we need to get back to our own time. We've been gone too long for anyone to not get worried."

They seemed to agree.

"Is it possible to get back the way we came?" Sango asked.

Kaede seemed to think. "I do not know for sure, child, but it might be worth trying for ye to get back to your present. The jewel let ye pass the first time, I do not see why it would not let ye pass back."

"So you think it's possible as long as we have the Shikon no Tama with us when we transport?" Miroku injected.

Inuyasha interrupted them. "I don't think we have to have the jewel at all. Remember, I came through here about five times before and I just went the way I came."

They all seemed to take this information into consideration.

"That would mean just about anyone could pass through time. What if Sota accidentally fell through? He could be killed if he encountered a demon." Kagome brought up.

"It may be more complicated than that, child. Inuyasha is a hanyou, and you had the jewel. That may have some effect. Did ye come through at one time?" Kaede asked.

"No, we held hands. I wasn't sure if it would work, but something told me to link together." Inuyasha spoke.

"Miroku, when ye return, seal the well with the sutras I have given ye. It should stop any demons who might see ye pass."

Miroku nodded obediently.

"We should just keep the well a secret and only pass together, no matter what." Sango put in.

"I think it's a good idea. We shouldn't tell anyone. But we do need an alibi for how long we've been missing. Our parents probably have the police looking for us by now." Kagome looked a little worried.

"Lets get our things together. Can we leave our weapons and things here with you, Kaede?" Sango asked again.

"I do not mind, child. All of ye children be safe."

They nodded to her and got up to get their things.

"So, where have we been?" Miroku asked as they headed for the well.

"We were at my house before we jumped in. We need to tell my parents at least. Sota's a good kid. I don't think he would actually go exploring. We could bar it up just for good measure anyway." Kagome thought aloud.

"That would explain it to your mom and grandfather, but not to our parents or Inuyasha's brother." Sango added.

"My brother wouldn't really care."

"Let's just talk it over with my mom and see what we can come up with. She may be a little shocked though." Kagome laughed uneasily.

They approached the well and stood around it. They each looked at each other.

"Do you think that you two are the only ones who can pass alone?" Sango asked before they jumped.

"I don't know, but he passed alone." Kagome answered and gestured towards Inuyasha.

"It doesn't matter. We'll pass together from now on." Inuyasha said. "But right now, we need to get back."

They nodded; even Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand. She took Sango's who in turn grasped Miroku's. They all sat on the edge of the well and slid in. The same blue light as before engulfed them. As soon as it was there, it was gone. They stood staring up at the beams of Kagome's shed.

Inuyasha helped Kagome out first, and Miroku helped Sango. The two guys glared at each other, neither relenting.

"Might as well go up first, monk. I can just jump." Inuyasha half growled.

"No need. You go, and I'll be right after you." Miroku retorted.

"Yeah, clawing at the edges like a cat."

"Sure that just wouldn't be you?"

"I'm sure." They were in each other's faces at this point, Inuyasha growling, and Miroku glaring angrily.

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes as they started to walk away.

"We'll see you two when you both can stop acting like kids." Kagome called.

There was a loud thump behind them. They turned around to see Miroku laying dazed on the floor. Inuyasha jumped out easily.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began to scold him as she and Sango checked up on Miroku.

"What? I wasn't going to be stuck alone with him treating me like an ax murderer." He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from them slightly.

The two women helped Miroku to his feet and to walk to Kagome's house.

When they stepped outside of the shed, it looked to be a beautiful sunrise.

After staring for a moment, Sango piped up. "Do you think the times are different?"

"They would have to be. When we left it was almost night, and when we got to the feudal era it was mid afternoon." Miroku answered.

They all looked at each other. How much time actually passed from the time they had left the present? The four of them walked to the front to see Inuyasha's car still sitting in the driveway. If their parents had called the police to report a missing group of teenagers, wouldn't the police have impounded the car as evidence?

Kagome led the way as they unsteadily headed to the front door. It was locked, as always, so Kagome lifted one of the nearby plants to retrieve an extra house key.

"Brilliant," Miroku joked.

Kagome shrugged and twisted to handle. Inside everything was quiet. It didn't appear to be a worried household. No upset mom and brother and grandpa. Kagome heard shuffling from the far room and went to investigate. The other three sat quietly on the sofa, Sango separating the two immature boys.

Kagome approached what was her grandfather's room. He was muttering to himself and going through a variety of old looking items.

"Grandpa," Kagome whispered, making the old man jump.

"Ah, Kagome! You could give an old man a heart attack like that!" He put a hand over his heart for emphasis.

Kagome smiled, "Sorry,"

"What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Kagome was a little taken aback. She chose her words carefully. "Well, I heard you in hear so I thought I would come see what you were doing." She answered, not telling the whole truth.

"I didn't think I was making that much racket. It usually never wakes you up." He thought a moment. "Say, what time did your friends leave?"

The innocent question confused her further. "Um, they're still here."

The horror on his face almost sent her into a fit of giggles. "Did they sleep over? Kagome, did you have boys in your room last night? Sango is alright, but if those boys had stepped one foot into your room I'll put a sutra on them faster than…" He stopped as a sigh of relief passed from her. "What?"

"Nothing. When mom wakes up, there's something we need to discuss, you two, and me, and my friends. It's kind of important. But you'll find out when mom gets up, nothing to worry about though." She turned and left her grandpa to fiddle around in his room after the lines of thought passed.

She stepped back into the room with her friends and plopped down into a chair opposite of them.

"This is so weird. My grandpa thought you guys just slept over last night."

"What?" They asked in unison.

"He remembers you guys coming over before we went into the well, but he thought you spent the night here, meaning only a night has passed since we've been gone." Kagome said, still astonished.

They all just looked at each other.

"Well, this is a hell of a lot easier to explain to my parents. They'll be mad for the irresponsibility on my part, but nothing a little lie won't fix." Miroku laughed.

"Are we still going to tell your mom and grandfather?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"I'm waiting for my mom to get up. I guess we can watch TV or sleep or whatever 'till then." She suggested. They nodded to her but didn't make a move. They all just sat in silence, Miroku and Sango brooding on what to say to their parents. Inuyasha thinking of a good excuse that his brother wouldn't care about, but Shippou would, and Kagome getting ready to explain something that seemed impossible.

That's it! I finally updated! Can you believe it? Neither can I, lol.

Well, tell me what's wrong with it, suggestions, and even more importantly, **constructive** **criticism**.

Sorry for the extremely long update. Hopefully none of you check for this or anything. But I thought that since I had a holiday and everything, it would be nice for me to write this and all. Sorry, but nothing much happens in this chapter, it's purely transitional for my not very well developed plot.

Naraku should be introduced sometime soon, so there. Lol

Thanks for being great fans and urging me to keep going. I love ya'll soo much!


End file.
